


A Presentable Liberty

by Fillyreports



Category: Presentable Liberty
Genre: Completed, FEM reader insert, Fanfiction, Horror, Loneliness, Other, Prisoners, Reader Insert, Waffles, presentable liberty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillyreports/pseuds/Fillyreports
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Presentable Liberty FEM reader insert] How did I get here? What did I do wrong? (Y/N) Is trapped in a prison cell somewhere high up, for a crime she can't remember. After a while of silence and dreadful thought, a mysterious letter arrives. Salvador. she knew Salvador! Memories return, friendships are made, and broken. What will happen? Who is Charlotte? Who is her ever present happy buddy? And can she save them? </p><p>This is based on the game 'Presentable Liberty', although I will be adding a new ending thanks to our ever present prisoner/reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on Quotev, so I decided to post it here too. These Chapters will be VERY long, so bare with me if I have to separate a day into 2 or 3 parts.

(Y/N) woke up to a gray room. It was small, and perhaps even a bit cramped. There was a stiff and uncomfortable bed, which she was now sitting up on, and a clock on the wall, ticking away. There was a cell door at the front of the small room, with a slot on the bottom for what she assumed to be for food and water, and a bared window at the top of the door. There was also a window high above her bed, and she could most likely reach it if she stood on top of the bed, although it was too small to climb through. The entire room was bathed in gray, setting a monotone and emotionless tone to the room. A jail cell, she realized, is where she had woken up.

Getting up and looking down at herself, she realized that she was wearing a sweater, strangely  enough, colored with light and dark brown stripes with 2 pockets on the front, and black stretchable pants with no shoes or further accessories. Briefly, (Y/N) wished she had a hair band or clip to fix her (h/l) (h/c) hair, which was messy and dirty. Looking at her hands, she realized that her hands were a bit dirt covered too. Strange. Why was she here though? What did she do? Looking out the barred window of the cell door, (Y/N) tried calling out for information. "Hello?" She called. Her voice was scratchy and quiet, as if she hadn't talked in a long time. She received no answer, although judging from the view beyond the barred window, her prison cell was surrounded by doors. Not cell doors either, but regular white doors. There was a red emergency light hanging on the wall, just beyond her reach. 

Confused, (Y/N) backed up to the bed, sitting back down. Left with nothing else to do, she began thinking. 'How did I get here?' She thought. 'Did I do something wrong? Why can't I remember? I remember my name clearly enough. Perhaps I've been asleep a long time. Maybe even the people in this prison have gone. Maybe I'm the only one left. Maybe-'  Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of paper scratching against the gray stone floor. (Y/N) looked up from her seated position, to see a letter. Quickly, she jumped up and looked out the barred window again. Still nothing. Strange. Curiously, she bent down to pick up the envelope. It was made from old paper, it was brown at the edges and it smelled of ink. Curiously, (Y/N) opened the flap of the envelope, and took out the letter, which was written in fancy quick handwriting, in ink, just as it smelled. Sitting at the end of the room opposite of the door, (Y/N) began reading.

My dear friend,

I hope this letter finds you well. 

How is prison life going for you? I

know it must be hard, especially in times 

like these. As for me, I will soon start 

another one of my journeys into the unknown.

Wish me luck.

-Salvador the traveler     

Hm. How strange. Salvador. That sounded so familiar. Why though? Did she know him? Perhaps they were once friends. Maybe they even still were. Who knows though? (Y/N)'s mind filled with questions. A chill ran through the air, despite the noticeable lack of wind. She shivered, pulling the sweater closer to her, and noticing that the sleeves went a bit over her wrists. It must have been too big for her. When she looked up, she noticed another letter, in the same type of envelope and with the same comforting smell of ink wafting around it. Slowly, she got up, and looked through the barred window again. Still empty. It was almost as if a ghost was delivering her letters. Picking up the small note, she mumbled it aloud.

Friend, 

I hope you aren't feeling too lonely 

in that dark cell. just in case, 

I have put a little bug friend for you

in the envelope along side this letter. 

-Salvador

A bug friend? (Y/N) set the letter aside, on the gray bed next to her, and shook the envelope over her hand. A small black bug fell out. Her (e/c) eyes widened in surprise as she jumped back, not being used to seeing something living since she woke up. The bug fell to the floor, but was luckily unharmed as it scurried around curiously. It never went past the letter slot on the bottom of the door, (Y/N) noticed. 'Maybe they spray chemicals on the floors outside the cells for bugs.' she thought. Never the less, she smiled at Salvador's thoughtful gift, although she wished she knew who he was, or how he knew about her. Sitting against the wall, (Y/N) thought of where to put the read letters and envelopes. She supposed she could just shove them back under the slot, but she wanted to keep them. They reminded her of her mysterious friend. Salvador.

Deciding, she stuffed the letters neatly back into their envelopes, and put the stack of 2 letters under her bed. After all, she had nowhere else to put them, and she didn't't want to lessen her already limited space to walk around. Interrupting the silence with her knew bug friend, another letter slid itself under the door. No longer trying to spot the deliverer, (Y/N) picked it up and looked it over. This one was different than the other 2. The envelope was neat and new, and the address was printed with a typewriter, 'FROM THE DESK OF DOCTOR MONEY' printed boldly across the front. There was a stamp of red letters, reading, 'TOP SECRET'. Curious once again, (Y/N) flipped open the flap of the envelope and began to read.

GOOD DAY.   
WE ARE HAPPY TO INFORM YOU THAT  
YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED BY ME,  
DOCTOR MONEY  
TO JOIN AN EXCLUSIVE PROGRAM   
FOR INMATES ALL OVER THE COUNTRY.  

(Y/N) stared at the bold words curiously, waiting for a letter of explanation. One came quickly, and she wasted no time in opening it to read.

WE HAVE NOTICED THAT DUE TO THE  
RECENT OUTBREAK OF A TERRIBLE VIRUS   
THE POPULATION OF OUR BEAUTIFUL  
NATION HAS STARTED DWINDLING  
THIS IS UNFORTUNATE.  
BUT THERE IS STILL HOPE:  
YOU. 

"Me?" She muttered. Why would their last hope be her? And what of this 'terrible virus'? How much has happened in the time she was here? Before she had time to think more, another envelope from Doctor Money slid thorough the door slot once again. Hoping for more information on this new 'virus', (Y/N) slid her hand over to the envelope, opened it, and began to read once again. 

RECENT STUDIES SHOW THAT 98% OF   
OUR GREAT NATION'S POPULATION IS  
ALREADY INFECTED WITH THE VIRUS.   
INCIDENTALLY, MANY OF THE REMAINING  
2% ARE PRISON INMATES LIKE YOU.  
WE HOPE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO BE  
VIGILANT AND REMAIN HEALTHY. 

Although this wasn't't the information she was looking for, (Y/N) felt a strange sense of knowing after reading the bold words. Curiously, she turned the letter around, seeing another note written in neat bold letters.   
IN ORDER TO FIGHT DEPRESSION   
AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS IN THE DIRE  
SITUATION YOU HAVE FOUND YOURSELF   
IN, YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED YOUR OWN  
PERSONAL HAPPY-BUDDY TM. ENJOY!

"A personal happy buddy?" (Y/N) muttered. As if on cue, another envelope slid through the letter slot, this one looked like a regular envelope, this time accompanied by a small package wrapped in paper and string. The envelope was a cheerful blue, with excited black print reading things like; 'HAPPY BUDDY!' and, 'SO HAPPY!' across the front.  Curiously, (Y/N) opened an envelope for what felt like the hundredth time today.

HeLLo HeLLo HeLLo!!!  
I aM yoUr oWn perSoNal   
HAPPY BUDDY TM!!!     
I HaVe a preSeNt For  
yoU!!! FIVE CONFETTI   
POPPERS!!! HAVE FUN!!!        

The letter was written on a card, with leaves printed on the sides and written in a happy font. Raising an eyebrow at the brown package, (Y/N) ripped it open, finding 5 small strangely shaped plastic containers, with paper covering one side, and a string coming out of the other side. Experimentally, she pulled the string of one. Confetti came shooting out of the side, breaking the paper with a satisfying 'pop'. Jumping slightly, (Y/N) smiled at the rainbow colored confetti now decorating the gray stone floor. Stuffing the rest of them in her left sweater pocket, (Y/N) shoved the paper and string of the package through the letter slot of her door. After a moment, another letter slid in. Blue, signifying that it was from her 'happy buddy'. She looked through the slot, slightly confused. It seemed however, that the ghost deliverer had struck again. There was no paper or string in sight. 'Hm'ing in thought, (Y/N) picked up the letter and began reading it.   
HeLLo My bUddy FrieNd  
bUddy! Did yoU eNJoy  
tHe coNFetti???  
IF So, I HaVe aNotHer  
PerSeNt For yoU!!!         
   
Then came another letter, on top of another brown wrapped package, this one heavier and rectangle shaped.   
It'S doCtor MoNey   
pOrtable eNtertaiNMeNt   
MaCHiNe!!!!!!!!!  
GaMe iNcLUded!!!!!  
HaVe Lots oF FUN :-)

(Y/N) quirked an eyebrow at the neatly wrapped delivery. It seemed that this, 'Happy Buddy' of hers wanted desperately for her to be happy. 'Well, if I'm humanity's last hope.....' she thought. Peeling the paper off of the package, it revealed itself to be a silver rectangle with a small black screen and several colorful buttons below it. Eyes wide in curiosity, (Y/N) pressed the little red power button. The black screen lit up to a black starting menu, with straight white glowing letters as her only option. 'Serpent' was the name of the game. As her cursor hovered over the word, a white line appeared, letting her know she could click it and begin the game. Hesitating slightly, she clicked a button, starting the game. She was a snake, controlled by the small arrow pads on the left side of the entertainment device, trying to get to the shinny red apple on the other side of the screen, but blocked by rocks and other obstacles.

(Y/N) smiled. "Thank you, Happy Buddy." She said quietly, her voice still not used to speaking. She played the silly game for a long time, eventually getting into it and trying to pass her most recent level. After a few hours, the light in her cell began to grown dim, and her eyes began to burn at the lack of light. Beating what must have been a high level, (Y/N) turned the entertainment device off, and rubbed her tired eyes with her sweater sleeve. Yawning, she looked around to see that her cell had grown dark. Her eyes widening in surprise, she got up off the floor, stuffing the device in her right sweater pocket, and climbed into the bed against the wall of the room. The bed was stiff, and the pillow was flat. She was left with nothing to cover her from the cold but her over sized brown striped sweater. Curling up into a ball, (Y/N) thought about her day. Her gray little room was now adorned with a little bug friend, who she had decided to name Amico, which was Italian for friend. Although she didn't know how she had come upon such knowledge, she saw it as a fitting name. There was now colorful confetti adorning the cold gray stone floors, and three small stacks of letters under her bed. In order, from Salvador, Doctor Money, and her 'Happy Buddy'. Sleepily, (Y/N) wondered what was going on in the outside world, and foolishly thought that the prison life may not be all that terrible. She had her new friends after all, and although Doctor Money was more informative than caring or talkative, and her Happy Buddy was rather desperate in his letters, she felt she could trust them. She felt her life may not be so bad, it might be very good in fact.   

 

 

Oh, how wrong she was.


	2. Day 2 P1

(Y/N) sat calmly on a grassy hill under a tree. The sun was setting in her little home town. The wind blew softly and tossed her hair playfully. She didn't smile, but she wasn't sad either, not exactly. Neutral, she supposed, was a proper word for what she was feeling at that moment. Anxious. That was another good word. She was waiting for someone. An old friend of hers. After a while of sitting under the apple tree, she spotted a head of fluffy brown hair heading towards her. She still didn't smile, although she had to fight the urge. She brought bad news. This wasn't a time for smiling. "Hey kid." He greeted. "Im only a year younger than you Sal." She reminded him with an emotionless tone. He raised an eyebrow at her emotionless response, his green eyes lighting up with concern. "Is everything.....okay, friend?" He asked hesitantly. (Y/N) sighed as her gaze turned toward the setting sun.

 After a moment of silence, he sat next to her under the apple tree. "Have I done something wrong lately Salvador?" She asked quietly, not looking away from the sky. "Not that I know of friend." He said. There was a moment of silence. "Im being taken into custody by Doctor Money tomorrow." She said, quiet enough that her voice went scratchy. She looked down, fiddling with the ends of her sweater sleeves. It was her favorite sweater. Light brown with dark brown stripes, or maybe the other way around. After what felt like years of silence, (Y/N) felt an arm slung around her shoulders. "Its.....Its going to be okay. You'll be fine.....right friend?" He said. "I'll write letters to you every day, I promise. Perhaps my tales of adventures will entertain you through these dark times..." His voice grew quiet as his gaze once again turned to the setting sun, which was very low in the sky by now. "Yeah...." (Y/N) said, almost too quiet to hear.

"I'll be fine."        

(Y/N) woke up slowly, an excited smile making its way onto her face. Salvador! She remembered him! Although her memory still wasn't all there, she was pleased. She was also pleased that a letter, with an old envelope that smelled of ink, was at the base of her door. Smiling, (Y/N) slowly got up, stretching and yawning a bit, trying in vein to untangle her mess of (h/c) locks. Getting up, she took the letter in her hands, and looked out the barred window again. 'I wonder who delivers these....'  Her thoughts trailed off. She had a letter to read after all. So without any further hesitation, she opened the flap of the envelope and read the first letter of the day. 

 

My dear friend,

I have started my journey in the far east,

with no clear goal in mind. 

On the road, I met a nice woman who

gave me directions to the nearest lake. 

You know how much I like swimming. 

 

(Y/N) smiled. For once, she did know. She even recalled faintly how they used to swim together, in a pond near her home. That begged the question however. What exactly did she do to warrant her arrest? She didn't seem to know in the memory, but that didn't stop her from wondering. Stacking the letter in its proper stack, (Y/N) noticed the sound of another letter coming through. It was another letter from Salvador. 

 

Friend, 

This lake is beautiful. It is so peaceful 

and quiet here. 

Have you ever been so alone that you

cannot convince yourself of the fact

that other people exist anymore?

-Salvador  

 

(Y/N) shivered as the words hit close to home. She did know. In fact, her mind chose to constantly remind her of this fact. 'These letters are just words. Not people. That could have been a dream. A dream of an imaginary hill under and imaginary tree, with an imaginary traveller.'  She thought, fear creeping into her mind. The deafening silence was starting to take its tole on the girl. "Calm down, its fine, your okay." She muttered to herself, trying to calm her nerves. Luckily, another package interrupted her mumbling. This one was larger than the others, and flat, covered with the same brown paper and string. On top of it, was another letter from Salvador. 

 

Friend, I have present for you.

Its a painting that always reminds

me of the spirit of travel.

I hope it will liven up your cell

a little bit.

-Sal   

 

(Y/N) shakily unwrapped the package, her mind still not clear from her lonely thoughts. She was pleasantly surprised at the calming colors on the rectangle shaped canvas. It was bathed in soft blues and greens, and even a stroke of yellow on the top right. The light colors struck a familiar cord with her, but she didn't remember ever seeing this painting before. She didn't have time to hang it up before another another letter slid in through the door slot. Blue this time. It was her happy buddy. Setting the painting on the uncomfortable bed, (Y/N) picked up the new letter, and shoved the paper and string through the slit in the door. She opened the envelope, and began reading. 

 

HEY BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!  
HoW are yoU doiNg???  
IF yoUr FeeliNg doWN  
Maybe a soNg WiLL HeLP!  
LaLaLa Happy LaLa gLad  
to LaLaLa be aLiVe LaLa!

 

(Y/N) frowned. She was beginning to rethink her previous thoughts from the night before. For whatever reason, her 'happy buddy's words bothered her. She didn't get much time to think on this however, as another 'happy letter' as she had dubbed them, slid in through the door.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
THat WaS FUN WaSN't it?  
I Hope yoU Keep a SoNg   
iN yoUr Heart aLWays.  
For yoU are sMart  
aNd KiNd aNd iMportaNt.   
    
She couldn't put her finger on it. Something was troubling about these happy letters. Did she trust her happy buddy? Or, should she? As she put the letter back into its envelope and onto its neat stack under the bed, she began to hang up the painting that Salvador had sent to her. After a few moments of thought, she decided to hang it on the wall nearest to her bed, and just above were her feet rested. When she looked back, there was a brand new envelope with, 'FROM THE DESK OF DOCTOR MONEY' written on the front, stamped with 'TOP SECRET' over that. Curiously, (Y/N) picked it up, and began to read its contents. She wished she hadn't. 

GOOD DAY MR. SMILEY.   
WE HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE NOT   
MET YOUR HAPPINESS QUOTA YET.  
REMEMBER:  
YOU WILL ONLY GET TO SEE YOUR  
DAUGHTERS AGAIN IF YOU MANAGE TO  
LOWER THE SUICIDE RATES IN PRISON. 

 

(Y/N) dropped the letter, yelping in fear, as if it had burned her. She covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes widening as she pressed her back to the wall farthest from the door. "That.....thats horrible." She said shakily through her hands. Mr. Smiley. So that was her happy buddy's name then? Thats why he was so desperate. (Y/N) now knew why the fun words in the silly font had bothered her. He was being desperate. He had no choice. Her heart began to beat faster as her breathing became shaky. Before she knew it, another letter from Doctor Money had made its way through the door slot. Shakily, and scared, (Y/N) reached out and took it, opening the envelope and reading the letter. 

DEAR -(Y/N)-,  
WE MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY SENT YOU  
A LETTER ADRESSED TO A CERTAIN MR.  
SMILEY. WE WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT   
THIS MISTAKE HAS BEEN RECTIFIED AND  
THAT YOUR HAPPY BUDDY REALLY DOES  
LIKE YOU AND IS YOUR BEST FRIEND   
PURELY BECAUSE YOU ARE SO FRIENDLY.  

 

(Y/N) stiffened. The letter did nothing to ease her rattled nerves. In her mind, she no longer had many people she could trust. She had Salvador, but was he even real? Did he really know her more than she knew herself? Was he really her friend? She shivered involuntarily, pulling her sweater closer to her as she  stuffed both letters beck into their envelopes. In an attempt to calm herself down, she curled up against the wall next to the door, and used another confetti popper. The confetti burst through the popper, gliding down happily to the cold stone floor with a satisfying 'pop'. She now had 3 confetti poppers left, and a disturbed state of mind to go with them. After a small moment of pained silence, a happy letter was slid under her door. (Y/N) hesitated. Did she want to read the letter? Truth be told, she didn't want any more disturbing news, but Mr. Smiley's daughters were at stake. Surely she could risk a bit of her mental state for that couldn't she? With shaky hands, she picked up the letter and read.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HoW are yoU doiNg?  
    
(Y/N) froze. She felt sick. Her stomach rumbled and she realized that she hadn't eaten since she woke up. She hugged herself, rocking back and forth a little. "Im okay...." She said quietly. In the deafening silence, the sound of something scraping against the stone floor sounded. (Y/N) looked towards the door, to see a bowl of.....something. It was grey, almost white, mushy like mashed potatoes or oatmeal. It was in a small stone bowl, with a spoon in the bowl. Slightly confused, (Y/N) picked up the bowl of what she assumed to be food. It had no scent, and most likely didn't have any taste either. Sighing, she set it down. She was hungry, but she didn't trust it, and she felt too sick to eat.

Hugging herself once again, she almost didn't notice a letter trying to make its way into the cell, only to be blocked by the bowl. Sliding the bowl over, (Y/N) excepted the blue envelope, opening it without a second thought. Keeping her left arm slung over her stomach, she held up and read the letter with her right hand.

I'M FeeLiNg Sooooooo  
great!!!!!!!!!!  
yoU are My beSteSt   
FrieNdLiest Happy  
FrieNd iN tHe WHoLe  
Wide WorLd!!!!!!! 

 (Y/N) sighed at the lie printed in silly font and happy leaf printed paper. Did she really have a friend in this world? Was she the only one left? (Y/N) put the letter back into its happy blue envelope, putting it in the neat stack of blue envelopes under the bed. She hugged her knees, leaning against the wall once again. She felt scared, confused, sick and hungry all at the same time. She felt lonely most of all though. Sitting there against the wall, (Y/N) realized that she would easily trade food and water for a friend. A real one. Not just words on a page.

"Y-You should eat." 

(Y/N) jumped. Was she hearing things? Shakily, (Y/N) got up, and pressed herself against the door. "H-Hello...?" She said shakily. There was a long moment of silence, in which (Y/N) felt tears pricking her eyes and threatening to fall. She really was going crazy wasn't she?

"Y-You should eat. U-Um....you'll g-get sick." 

There it was again. Pressing herself against the door once again, she listened carefully for shuffling footsteps, or muffled breathing. There was nothing. "H-Hello? A-Are you really there....?" She said weakly. The response came quicker this time. "Y-Yes. I-Im out here...." It was a small voice. Small and scared. Quickly and shakily, (Y/N) straightened herself and looked out the barred window. There was still nothing there. Now she was convinced. She was going crazy and there was nothing she could do about it. Sliding down the door, she choked back a desperate sob. The feeling of being completely alone was starting to take its toll on her. And what a heavy toll it was.

"W-Wait! D-Don't cry! I-Im short, see? L-Look through the l-letter slot..."

The voice panicked. Clearly this person cared about others, and that much (Y/N) could admire. Hesitantly, (Y/N) dragged herself away from the door and looked through the letter slot. Cold air, stone floors, and a little girl. Wait, what? (Y/N) blinked slowly with wide eyes as she stared at the small worried face peeking in through the letter slot in her cell door. The girl was small, about 10 or 11, with a round pale face and a head of curly blonde hair, above pretty blue eyes. Her face held a worried look, and (Y/N) wished she had some way to change her appearance and make the girl less worried. Her hair was in a mess of dirty tangles, and her face and hands were dirty from who knows what. "Your real...." She stated quietly, still not taking her eyes off of the little girl. "A-Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. (Y/N) was okay, in a sense. In fact, she was sure that had the door not been there, then she would have hugged this random girl, simply for being a human face that she could see and hear. (Y/N) swallowed and nodded. "Oh!" She said, getting  up from the slot, only to slide an old envelope into the cell. "H-Here ya' go." She said.  

 

Friend,

If my calculations are correct, then

this letter will arrive at your cell 

right around bedtime. I hope those prison

beds are comfortable...

Goodnight friend,

-Salvador

 

The letter had clearly arrived a bit late, as it was late in the morning and (Y/N) had woken up a long time ago. Part of her wished the letter had gotten there on time, and another part of her said that it didn't really matter. "So, you deliver the letters?" She asked, astonished. There was a moment of silence. "Y-Yeah. T-The guards said I-I have to, c-cause I'm the fastest, a-and the quietest." She explained. (Y/N) looked through the letter slot again, to see that she wore strange soft shoes, made for not making a sound on the stone floors. She must have been really fast if she could escape (Y/N)'s line of sight for all this time. "S-So....why did you stay this time?" She asked gently. "B-Because you weren't eating! A-And the c-c-com-partment is broken." She said, getting a bit teary eyed in her moment of slight fear. (Y/N) felt a pang of sympathy, but also curiosity. Compartment? No doubt there were stairs somewhere right? So why use some secret way of getting to a lower floor? "W-Whats your name?" (Y/N) asked. There was a moment of silence. "E-Elie." She said. (Y/N) smiled. "Im (Y/N). I wish I could give you a hand shake right now." She joked. Elie giggled, and the sound was welcome amongst the deafening silence.

Then, she got an idea. "E-Elie, do you know why I'm here?" She asked. Something told her that that was the wrong question to ask, like she should have asked something else. "N-No but-" She was interrupted by a creaking sound, barely noticeable, but enough to stop Elie's answer. Elie whimpered. Something was wrong. "I-I-I'm n-not supposed to talk to you! I-I gotta go!" She said, and she bolted off without another word, or another sound for that matter. (Y/N) slid down on the wall next to the door. Slowly, she took the bowl and began eating. It had no taste, and a strange texture, but she was hungry. Once she was done, she slid the bowl back under the slot, and quickly received a letter in return. It was then that she thought of the question she should have asked. Why was Elie there?

 

RiSe aNd sHiNe  
SLeepyHead!!!!!  
I Hope yoU Had a  
good NigHt's SLeep.  
I sUre did!!!!!!!  
Hooray!!!!!!       

 

Another letter came in quickly, and (Y/N) had the feeling that she had a lot of reading to do.

To ceLebrate tHe   
occaSioN oF yoU  
gettiNg up, I Have SeaNt   
yoU a secoNd gaMe For     
yoUr portable   
eNtertaiNMent prodUct!!  

 

"Another game...?" She muttered. Pulling out her entertainment product from her right sweater pocket, she turned it on. There was now another option under serpent, called 'fear of fire'. Curiously, she clicked a button, and started the game. In the game, she was a bug on the floor, much like Amico, her little bug friend, crawling away from moving fire for 10 seconds. Every level more fire was added, making it harder to survive for 10 seconds. Another letter slid through, this one from Salvador.

Friend, 

I have decided to head north, which is,

as you know, my favorite cardinal

direction to head. On the way, I passed

by a very interesting river. A sign next to

it said that the water changes direction 

it is flowing in this time of year

 

(Y/N) 'hm'ed curiously. A river. She could imagine a river. Although it was getting harder and harder to imagine the outside world in this grey, cold, stone cell. Luckily another letter slid into her cell, distracting her from her unsettling thoughts. 

 

Fascinating, wouldn't you say, friend?

I must stay here and witness the change

occurring, my curiosity is just too

tremendous to resist the temptation.

As much as I enjoy vast landscapes and

new locations to explore, sometimes in life

one must appreciate the little things.

-Sal     

 

The little things in life. Those words hit an unfamiliar cord in (Y/N). It was much easier, she realized, to appreciate the little things in life, when your not distracted by the big things. Stacking the letter in its proper pile, (Y/N) wished she could see her friends face. Another letter, a blue one this time, slid in through the door, on top of another brown package, this one was rectangular and thin, much like Salvador's painting, only wider and thiner.   

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
I Have aNotHer preseNt   
For yoU! It's a poSter   
to reMiNd yoU to alWays   
Keep a sMile   
oN yoUr Face!

 

   
A poster? Curiously, (Y/N) set down the letter and opened the package. She screamed and jumped back, not expecting the terrifying picture. It was a forcefully happy face, with a toothy smile in front of a color filled landscape. (Y/N) thought she might have enjoyed it had the red painted face not been in front of the lovely blue and purples on the canvas as a background. As if that wasn't enough, there was a red paint splatter in the bottom left hand corner, made to look like blood. Or, maybe it was blood. (Y/N) shivered, pulling her brown sweater closer to her as she hung the poster on the opposite wall of Salvador's painting. Another letter came, and (Y/N) turned slowly, fearing that it was something else from her 'happy buddy'. The letter she was met with however, was an envelope she had never seen before. It was old, much like Salvador's letters, but with a red wax seal keeping it shut. Curiously, (Y/N) opened the seal, and pulled out the letter itself. The paper was pink, with decorative swirls, almost like scrapbooking paper. The handwriting itself, was very neat and clean, written in black cursive letters, that also smelled faintly of ink. 

 

Good day!

I don't think you know me,   
but from what I've heard, it seems  
that you and I are the last  
people in this town who are still not  
infected with the virus.

 

The virus. She faintly remembered one of Doctor Money's letters to her, describing a virus, but how did this person know that she was here? In this prison all alone? Another letter came quickly. 

 

I own a pastry shop   
not far from where your cell is.  
But as I don't want to get infected,   
I cannot sell my pastries to anyone  
anymore. Except you. I would really  
appreciate it if you could come visit me   
sometime, and maybe have a cup of tea. 

 

(Y/N) 'hm'ed in thought. She smiled weakly. "I would love to." She said quietly. Truth be told, she didn't remember if she liked tea. Although, she faintly remembered a steaming cup of yellow liquid. Maybe that was tea? Camomile tea. Yes, that sounded about right. "But I can't." She reminded herself, staring at the grey stone walls surrounding her. "Do you like tea Amico?" She asked her little bug friend, who was in the process of crawling out from under the bed. Another letter from the pastry owner came through the door slot. 

 

By the way,

my name is Charlotte.

Nice to meet you.  

 

   
(Y/N) smiled at the friendly words. Charlotte huh? She liked that name. Briefly, she imagined what it would be like. To sit in a pastry shop, with a baker and a traveler, and a little girl who delivered letters. She imagined what it would be like to sit an drink tea with these people, just casually getting to know each other. She reminded herself of her happy buddy, or Mr. Smiley. She supposed he'd be there too, although she wondered what his real personality was like. Perhaps his daughters would be there as well. Not long after thinking this, another letter from Salvador slid into her cell. 

 

My dearest companion,

 

The rivers change in direction was

quit interesting to see. 

This is exactly what I love about my

travels: you always get to see new and 

amazing things.

-Salvador   

 

(Y/N) silently cursed Salvador for making her think of such amazing adventures. It was terrible, to think of things like this all while not having the option to do any of it. She was lonely. Luckily a letter from Charlotte interrupted her loneliness.

 

Im sorry if I came off  
as too eager in my last letter to you.  
Fact is, I haven't really had much  
contact with people anymore lately.  
Please forgive me if I made you  
feel uncomfortable.

-Charlotte 

    
(Y/N) laughed at that. It wasn't filled with joy or happiness, in fact, the laugh was rather unnerving, as it lasted a bit too long. "Not at all Charlotte. Not at all...." She trailed off shakily. Another blue letter.

 

HeLLo HeLLo HeLLo!!!  
I HoPe yoUr eNjoyiNg   
yoUr 2 gaMes. THey   
Were eXpeNsive yoU kNow  
HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

"Expensive?" She muttered. "How expensive can a game be...?" Maybe she was thinking too hard about it. Yes, that was it. She should think about different things. Like the shine of the window bouncing off of the grey walls. Or the little girl being forced to deliver her letters....

Maybe thinking wasn't her forte'. She quickly opened the new blue letter, before she could torture herself any further.

 

HAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHA  
PLeaSe doN't be sad 

 

(Y/N) shivered once again. "Im not sad....Im fine, see?" She said, as if someone was watching. Another letter. 

I kNoW it MuSt be Hard  
aLL aLoNe  
iN a priSoN ceLL   
bUt  
yoU MUSt reMaiN Happy!!! 

 

She didn't even get time to think before a follow up blue letter slid through the door. It only held one word, although it terrified her more than a thousand words.

 

PLeaSe.

 

The one word sent fearful shivered up her spine, as she dropped it. A sharp gasp left her mouth as she did, as if it had burned her hand. She shakily stood up, trying to walk and calm her nerves, which was hard considering her maximum of 3 feet from one side of the room to the other. Frustrated, she slammed her arms down, hitting her sides and making one of the confetti poppers pop. (Y/N) jumped as confetti popped out of her left sweater pocket, with a startling 'pop'. Suddenly, the familiar sound of paper scratching against the cold stone floor was heard. She looked to see that it was a new envelope, from none other than the desk of Doctor Money. Hesitantly, and with slight fear, she picked it up and read. 

IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION   
THAT YOUR HAPPY BUDDY HAD SHOWN   
SIGNS OF NOT BEHAVING IN AN EXCITED  
AND HAPPY MANNER. IF YOU WISH TO  
HAVE YOUR HAPPY BUDDY REPLACED,  
PLEASE JUST SEND US A LETTER AND WE WILL  
GET RID OF HIM.

 

(Y/N) gasped as she dropped the letter. "Get rid of....?" She muttered fearfully. It couldn't have meant that right? It couldn't have meant.....killing Mr. Smiley.....right? 


	3. Day 2 P2

HeLLO HaHaHaHa HeLLo  
I Heard tHat sOMe peOpLe  
are repOrting tHeir Happy   
bUddies to dOctOr MoNey   
HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa

(Y/N) stiffened slightly. So he knew? "That must be murder on his nerves...." She muttered sadly. She watched for a while as Amico crawled wildly around the floor. She knew it wouldn't be long before another letter came in, most likely from Mr. Smiley. Crawling up into the corner, (Y/N) folded her knees, pulling her entertainment product from her sweater pocket, and began playing fear of fire. After a short moment, another blue letter slid through the door slot. (Y/N) hesitantly picked it up, and read it.  

 

YoU kNoW WHat HappeNs  
to tHeM rigHt??  
Do yoU??  
yoU WoUldN't do tHat   
to Me WoUld yoU? HAHA

 

"No..." (Y/N) muttered, tear pricking her eyes and threatening to fall. "I-I wouldn't do that!" She suddenly yelled desperately. She jumped up, grabbing at the barred window, desperate for human contact. She wanted to scream and cry out, like a child for her mother, or a woman for her husband. Taking a few deep breaths, she started laughing, realizing that no one could hear her cries. She turned around, sliding on her back down the cell door, her crazed laugh growing louder and louder. Just as she began to silence, another blue letter slid into the cell. 

 

I'M Sorry I HaVeN't gotteN  
yoU aNotHer gaMe yet  
I JUst doN't HaVe tHe  
MoNey For it at tHe   
MoMeNt  

 

"I don't need another game..." She muttered sadly, tears pricking at her eyes once again. Another letter slid through the letter slot.

I'M So sOrry   

 

"F-For what!?" (Y/N) demanded loudly, though her voice was filled of fearful worry. As if to answer her question, another letter came. She opened it quickly, wanting needing an answer.

 

So vEry Sorry  

 

(Y/N) lost it. "Stop it!" She screeched. There were now tears spilling down her cheeks. She hugged the letter to her chest, wishing she could hug a person. She sniffed, looking at the gray, cold, stone ceiling. "What do you think, Amico?" She asked, her voice scratchy from yelling and crying. She waited a while. Even when an old letter smelling of ink slid through her door, she sat still against the wall. She took deep breaths, her breathing shaky and her hair covering her face. For whatever reason, though her mouth was quiet and still, her mind wouldn't shut up. She couldn't stop playing Doctor Moneys letter over and over in her head. The one that was meant for Mr. Smiley, about his daughters. 

"(Y-Y/N)?" Came a small innocent voice, in a hushed whisper. 

(Y/N) bolted upwards, looking through the barred windows, only to remember how short the little girl was. "Hi Elie." She said, her voice hushed, scratchy, and tired sounding. Suddenly, as the letter played over again in (Y/N)'s mind, she thought of a startling theory. "H-Hey Elie? Do....D-Do you have any sisters by any chance?" She asked shakily. The girl took a moment to answer, clearly surprised by the question. "Um....y-yes. H-How did you know?" She asked. (Y/N)'s eyes widened. She was in a state of total shock for a moment. Some of Elie's previous comments flashed in her mind.

"Y-Yeah. T-The guards said I-I have to, c-cause I'm the fastest, a-and the quietest."

Guards? "Elie? W-W-Whats your l-last name?" (Y/N) asked shakily, ignoring the girls previous question. "Smiley." She said proudly. "Elie Smiley." (Y/N) covered her mouth with her hands in pure shock. So Elie was her happy buddy's daughter? This is one of the little girls being kept here, just like her. (Y/N) felt hot tears spill down her cheeks as she tried not to let it show through her words. "A-And.....w-what is your sisters name? H-How old are y-you 2?" She asked shakily. Elie smiled, although (Y/N) couldn't see it. Clearly she was happy to be talking about herself and her sister. "My little sisters name is Daisy. She's 5, and I'm 10." She said proudly. (Y/N) couldn't help but smile through her tears. Even in this dire situation, this little 10 year old girl found pride in talking about her family. (Y/N) swallowed hard, chuckling bitterly. "Thanks Elie." She said quietly. The girl didn't ask what for, but ran silently back to retrive what was most likely another letter. (Y/N) looked over, and picked up the old ink scented envelope that had been at her door since she started crying. 

 

Friend, 

Is your bug friend keeping you company? 

Have you given him a name? You should. 

 

  (Y/N) laughed in the middle of the letter. "Yes, his name is Amico." She said quietly. 

 

Do you remember how we used to sit by

the fireside, carving chess pieces out of wood

without a care in the world? That was a

long time ago...

 

(Y/N) sighed longingly at that. It did feel like a long time didn't it? Although she couldn't remember a specific time of carving chess pieces by the fireside, she wished she did. This time another letter slid in with a long rectangle shaped package. The package was heavy, judging by the almost silent grunt of Elie as she slid it in. She picked up the letter first, opening another message from Salvador.

 

My wood carving skills have gotten

significantly worse, but I still tried to

make you something to make you feel less

lonely. It's the leg of a table I'm making

for you! I know that might not be the 

most extravagant project, but I hope you

like it anyways.

-Salvador 

 

Smiling slightly, (Y/N) tore open the brown paper and gazed upon a dark wood table leg. She smiled wider, placing it in the left corner of the room, farthest from her bed. It would be a bedside table, she decided. Sliding the excess paper through the door slot, she popped another confetti popper, reminding herself that she would have to save the last one for a special occasion. Laughing a little out of nowhere, (Y/N) sat on the bed in the corner of the room, and noticed for the first time, the red and blue wire poking out of the wall next to the door. "How didn't I notice that....?" She muttered. Shrugging it off, she pulled her entertainment product from her right sweater pocket and played serpent and fear of fire until her cell grew dark.

Later...

After a while, the ever so familiar sound of paper sliding against stone sounded throughout the cell. Putting her game down for the moment, (Y/N) rubbed her eyes, realizing just how late it was getting. Her cell room was now bathed in darkness, and the small patch of sky through her window was a deep shade of navy blue, small light like stars scattered around it. Walking over, (Y/N) picked up the letter, hoping to use the last of the suns rays to read its words. With the red wax seal, (Y/N) noted that it was from Charlotte.

 

It's a nice evening isn't it? 

 

I hope you have a nice sleep.  
-Charlotte        

 

(Y/N) smiled, placing all the previous letters quickly back in their envelopes and into their respective stacks under the bed. Yawning, (Y/N) climbed onto the stiff, hard, mattress. Closing her eyes, she prepared for sleep. She dreamed of simple things. Like sitting on hilltops, or dancing through a open forest. Sometimes, she would see Salvador, and maybe even Elie. They would talk and laugh, about nothing in particular. She slept soundly, in her dreams she would always be with someone. She wished briefly that it could be that way in her conscious life. Too bad that couldn't be.


	4. Day 3

(Y/N) woke up tired the next morning, having been interrupted in her pleasant dreams by the steady sound of paper scraping against a cold stone floor. It was a letter from her ever present 'Happy Buddy', otherwise known as Mr. Smiley. Gulping, (Y/N) picked up the cheery blue envelope and opened it, ready for anything.

 

MorNiNg MorNiNg MorNiNg   
I HaVe SoMe Very   
Very   
good NeW's For yoU!!!

 

Another letter slid in quickly, and (Y/N) found herself worried about this 'good news'.

 

I got yoU a NeW gaMe   
WitH tHe LaSt oF My  
MoNey!!!!!!!!!  
THis oNe's a real  
bLast!!! Have fUn!!! 

 

"I don't need another game...." She muttered worriedly. Why would he use the last of his money for-  
Suddenly Elie came into her mind. Her and her sister, Daisy was it? They were trapped her just like her, and they were being threatened by Doctor Money. Doctor Money. The name that once bred curiosity in the prisoner's mind now brought a sour taste to her mouth. Tugging at the sleeves of her over sized brown sweater, she tugged the entertainment device form her pocket, turning it on. Another option was there below Serpent and Fear of fire. It was called, 'Piteous Moonlight'. Raising an eyebrow at the odd name, (Y/N) pressed a button and begun the game. It was a strange game, much like the others, where she played a fly, trying to reach a green pear. Each press of a button made the fly flap its wings as it headed into the direction of the green fruit. After a few moments of sitting at the edge of the uncomfortable bed and playing her knew game, (Y/N) became aware of a familiar sound. Looking up from her entertainment device, spotting a cheery blue letter under the door slot. Carefully, she set her device on the bed and walked over to the door, sitting down and opening the letter.

 

DoN't Worry aboUt  
Me speNDiNg aLL My   
MoNey, I'M oKay

 

"Please take care of yourself...." (Y/N) said, a worried whimper making its way into her words. Another letter, accompanied by the sound of her stomach growling, slid in. She ignored this, and opened the next blue letter.  

 

JUSt Stay HaPPy For Me  
For tHe LoVe Of aLL  
tHat Is Holy  
Stay HaPPy  
THey're WatcHiNg 

 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as she stole a nervouse glance around the room. Slowly, and with shaky hands, she stuffed the letter safely back into its envelope, and set it down on top of the blue stack of letters under the bed. Were they really watching her? And who was 'they'? Was it Doctor Money? Shakily, (Y/N) reached for her gaming device and frantically started playing Piteous Moonlight. "O-Oh look! T-This game is really really fun! I feel so happy!" She said, loudly, forcing a slightly panicked smile as she continued the game. After a while, her forced smile turned into a blank expression as she climbed the levels of her game. She was interrupted by a letter from Charlotte, accompanied by another stone bowl filled with that strange tasteless substance, a cold gray spoon stuck in the middle of it. Stuffing her entertainment device in her sweater pocket, she sat comfortably on the floor and opened the letter, setting the bowl on her lap as she begun eating the strange substance.

 

The world has become

such a quiet place....

 

(Y/N) frowned sadly at the words written in neat cursive letters on the pink paper. She herself knew what it was like to have nothing to listen to but the sound of her voice. An unsettling thought, to say the least. "I know...." She trailed off as another letter slid right in.

 

So many people are dying...  
I watch them choke to death from  
my pastry shop's window...  
Doctor Money has started selling  
some kind of antidote...  
But I don't trust him. 

 

"Don't trust him Charlotte! Don't!" (Y/N) half hissed, half yelled. She gave a pleading look to the letter, setting aside her bowl of  'food'. After a moment of pained silence another letter from (Y/N)'s favorite pastry owner slid in through the door. 

 

I will not leave my shop.  
As much as the loneliness pains me,   
I must remain here. 

 

(Y/N) stared at the words on the page, finishing her breakfast and sliding the bowl and spoon under the slot of the door. After a while of thinking and staring off into space, a letter with the familiar sent of ink came sliding through the door on top of a brown wrapped package, making a brief but real smile appear on (Y/N)'s face. 

 

How are you doing? 

I have been carving the second 

leg of your table. May you eventually 

put a table top on it!

I am starting to feel a little homesick.

Perhaps it is time to end my journey? 

-Salvador

 

(Y/N) 'hm'ed in thought as she opened the second table leg and leaned it on the bed, on the opposite side of the first. She smiled thankfully as she wondered where her prison was, and if it was in her home that she could only slightly remember. She remembered apple trees, a clear crisp pond and grassy hills. When she thought hard enough, she could see just the tiniest glimpse of a wooden house. Perhaps she lived there once? She didn't know, but she often wished she was there rather than here. Before she could think any further, another blue enveloped letter slid through the slot of the door. With a worried glance, (Y/N) picked up the letter, opened the flap and began reading. 

 

THere HaVe beeN iNcideNts  
oF peOple gettiNg Upset   
aboUt HoW Hard tHe gaMes  
For DoctOr MoNey's  
portable ENtertaiNMeNt   
proDuct are. 

 

(Y/N)'s brow furrowed at this. Getting upset? The games weren't that hard, were they? Beside's, what else was she supposed to do to fill the time? There was no doubt in the girls mind that easy games wouldn't grab her attention and time like the hard ones did. So, why? Did they have someone to talk to? A roommate? She wanted a roommate. She wanted to at least have someone to talk to. After a while, she began to long for a sound. Something other than the silence of these stone walls, or the pressing of buttons on her portable entertainment device. She wanted to hear a voice. "What are you doing Amico?" She asked, her voice scratchy as always as her little bug friend crawled this way and that. (Y/N) sighed at the lack of an answer, leaning against the stone wall next to the door, just as another blue enveloped letter slid through. 

 

PLeaSe do reMeMber:   

 

The prisoner's eye twitched as another letter slid in. 

 

It'S Not aboUt tHose   
gaMes.   
It's aboUt HaPPiNess!

 

(Y/N) bit her lip worriedly. She found herself worrying about Mr. Smiley and of his daughters. She hadn't met Daisy yet, but if she was anything like her big sister, than (Y/N) was sure they would get along. Briefly, she wondered if the little 5 year old was being given a job like Elie was. She wondered if she was around prisoners as well. She hoped not. She was only 5 after all, and (Y/N) couldn't be sure that the other prisoners were as safe as she was. She shook her head sadly as a brown wrapped package and a letter from Charlotte slid in through the door slot.

 

I found this poster  
in my attic. I thought it might  
cheer you up... then again its not  
very cheerful. Maybe you want it  
anyway though...

 

A ghost of a smile appeared on (Y/N)'s face as she opened the thin package. Charlotte was right. It wasn't very cheerful. The poster had a grey spotted background, like the stone of the walls, only darker. In the middle was a heart, the right half black with white markings, and the left side white with the same black markings. Each side was dripping, and it gave off a strange feeling for (Y/N), although admittedly, she preferred it to the gray stone walls. (Y/N) once again, smiled a grateful smile as she silently thanked her baker friend for the thoughtful gift. Her smiling was interrupted by an unexpected letter from none other than Doctor Money slid in, the 'TOP SECRET' stamp sending a shiver of fear through (Y/N) as she pulled her brown sweater sleeves beyond her wrists. 

 

DEAR -(Y/N)-,  
DOCTOR MONEY IS TAKING TIME OFF   
HIS BUSY SCHEDULE TO PERSONALLY   
TELL YOU THAT

            EVERYTHING IS FINE.        

 

(Y/N) gulped. She had grown a serious distaste for Doctor Money, and couldn't trust anyone less. Like all of her letter writers -with the exception of Salvador- she didn't know him. Or, at least, she couldn't remember ever seeing his face. Not that she really wanted to, except maybe to give him a taste of his own medicine. (Y/N) stiffened at the violent words that continued to echo in her head. Did she really think that? Would she really.....hurt someone? She shivered at the thought, but didn't disagree. What was this place doing to her?

After a while, (Y/N) had begun playing the game, although her eyes were unfocused and her mind was somewhere else. Her thoughts were -once again- interrupted by the now familiar sound of paper scratching against the stone floor. It was Charlotte, making (Y/N) glad that she didn't have to read that all capital print for now. 

 

Did you get the Doctor's message?  
I am increasingly concerned by  
the way he is ignoring the people's   
obvious suffering...  
The antidote he was talking about       
is only being sold at a ludicrous  
price... He does not mean well. 

 

"No. N-No he doesn't...." (Y/N) said shakily, her voice dripping with obvious fear. She hugged the letter close, and whispered; "Don't trust him Charlotte.", as if the pink parchment could keep her secret's and pass them all to wherever the baker was. Quickly, she stuffed the paper back into its envelope and put it on its proper stack under the bad, pulling her portable gaming device from her pocket and starting a game to distract her mind from her friends well being. Then a letter came. It was old and smelled of ink, clearly from a certain traveler she knew. (Y/N) put her device back in her pocket, and thought of how routine this had become. How long had it been since she woke up here for the first time? This was the 3rd day, yet she knew how this routine went. And what a tiring routine it was. Never the less, she opened the letter, noticing for the first time the brown wrapped package under it.

 

Friend!

The third leg of the table is finished!

Huzzah! I have also started my long

journey back to my home town.

I would say I will probably arrive

around tomorrow morning. Looking forward

to seeing some familiar faces!

-Sal    

    
(Y/N)'s eyes widened at the news. Her heart began beating faster and for the first time in who-knows-how-long, she began to feel a glimmer of hope inside her. Salvador? Coming here? (Y/N) smiled, no longer questioning where her prison was. "Y-Yes!" She said suddenly, her voice cracking at the raise of volume. "Y-You can come back! A-And yo-you, you can save me!" She said, somewhere between a whisper and a shout. Her smile was wide and her heart continued to beat for a little while longer before stopping. After it stopped, she wished for the feelings return. She was tired of feeling nothing but sadness, and loneliness. Happily, she unwrapped the 3rd table leg and balanced it against the left wall. "Its almost a table, huh Amico?" She asked the bug, who had started crawling quickly around the table legs. She smiled and pushed a pile of brown paper under the door slot, which was quickly and silently taken away by Elie. She returned the letter to its envelope and waited for the next letter to arrive. 

She was playing Piteous moonlight when a letter from Charlotte arrived about an hour latter, although (Y/N) couldn't be sure if the clock on the wall was right. She hoped so, as it was the only measure of time that she had other than her mangled impression of it. Without much hesitation, she opened the letter not hoping, but wishing for some good news. 

 

The Doctor has lowered the price   
of the antidote. However, it seemed to   
cause various vital organs to fail.   
People are now not only dying from   
the virus, but also from the Doctors   
cure. I am terrified. 

-Charlotte

 

(Y/N) felt a frown appear on her face. She didn't like that word, terrified. It described all their situations all too well. Mr. Smiley was being forced to make others happy while his daughters health and whereabouts were unknown to him. Elie was okay, from what (Y/N) could tell although she knew nothing about the sanity and health of her 5-year-old sister. Charlotte was locked up in a bakery somewhere, writing to someone who for all she knew, could possibly not exist. Salvador seemed to be the happiest of the bunch, living in ignorant bliss as he made his way back home. (Y/N) sighed as she wished she were with him. Unaware of the plague of sickness that had begun to ring out in this-

(Y/N) paused. What was it exactly? A city? A town? (Y/N) didn't know, although she wished -not for he first time- that she knew more about herself and where she was. Another letter from (Y/N)'s favorite baker slid in.

 

Most of my cakes have gone bad  
I just hope all this is over soon...  
Im not sure how long I can live  
all alone    
I wish I could come visit you...

 

(Y/N) sighed sympathetically. She knew all to well the feeling of being completely alone. If not Amico, than the thought of Elie delivering each letter kept her as sane as she could be in these dark times. "I wish you could visit too..." (Y/N) whispered. It didn't take long for another letter to make its entrance into (Y/N)'s little room, although its arrival felt hesitated somehow. 

 

I hope you are getting these letters  
I'm guessing you just can't respond  
Do letters still get delivered in times  
like these? I hope so.

...Are you even still alive?

 

"Yes!" (Y/N) cried out desperately, her voice cracking painfully as she was reminded of her weak vocal cords. "Y-Yes.....I am alive Charlotte." She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. Luckily a letter from Salvador, on top of a familiar shaped package slid through her door, taking her mind off of her troubles for now.

 

Friend!

This one gave me some problems, but

your fourth table leg is all done now

The last part will be there shortly. 

-Salvador the master woodworker     
     

 

(Y/N) smiled at the way her friend signed the letter, unwrapping the last table leg and placing it against the bed, on the opposite side of the 3rd leg. She smiled. All she needed now was the table top, and she would have a nice wooden table to keep her company. She backed up to the door and admired her friends wood work. She smiled, before a blue letter slid in between her legs. She slowly bent down and sat against the wall next to the wall, and began reading.

Are yoU oKay?  
AppareNtly More aNd   
More iNMates are kiLLiNg  
tHeMselves  
Please doN't do tHat  
For yoUr saKe  aNd MiNe   

 

(Y/N) shivered. People were killing themselves? Why? Was it the loneliness? (Y/N) felt a pang in her heart when she thought of it. Briefly, she wondered if death would be better than living alone forever. It wouldn't be that hard after all. Painful maybe, but would it be worth it in the end? She quickly shook her head hard and fast, trying in vein to rid herself of those thoughts. She had to stay strong. For Elie, and Daisy and Charlotte. For Mr. Smiley and Salvador. "I won't hurt myself. I promise." She whispered as the light began to dim in her cold stone cell. Another letter and a wide, heavy package slid in. 

 

My dear friend,

My goodnight present to you will be 

the table top. Now you will finally have 

something to put stuff on in you cell!

I hope you actually have stuff to put

on it...

-Sal  

 

(Y/N) smiled wide as she quickly unwrapped the table top, placing it lightly on the 4 legs. She smiled at it, as if it were an old friend. Quickly, she took the last confetti popper and her portable gaming device, and placed them on the table. Truth be told, she preferred to keep those things in her pocket, but for now she could put them on the table at night. She wished now more than ever that she could write Salvador back, if only to voice her thanks. When she stopped staring at the table with a lopsided smile, she looked around to notice that her room was now bathed in darkness. (Y/N) yawned, stretching her arms above her head and laying down on the uncomfortable bed, which she had gotten fairly used to by now. There was a faint smile on her face as she dozed off into the sweet lull of darkness. A place where she wasn't confined by these 4 stone walls. A place where she could be with and talk to whoever she wanted, and everything was okay.     

 

Everything would always be okay. 


	5. Day 4

(A/N) I took a small idea from this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3822658

 

(Y/N) hummed as she skipped along the halls of what looked to be a hospital. She didn't know why she was there, or why she was wearing a hospital gown. Was she hurt? She didn't feel hurt, in fact, she felt better than she had in the last 3 days! She smiled as she realized this, before she tripped on air and sent herself to her knees. She laughed a bit at herself before looking up, to see that her friends were walking away without her. Did they not see her? Didn't they know she was here? That she could hear them, even though they apparently couldn't hear her? "Wait!" She cried in a panicked tone, but nothing but strangled silence came from her throat. She clutched her throat in surprise, before trying to get up. It didn't work. She couldn't move her legs. She panicked as she realized she could no longer feel them. She looked back up to her friends, who's faces she could no longer remember. They were getting further. How long was this dark hallway? She began to panic as she smashed her hands against her legs, screaming and begging for them to move. Tears began to gather in her eyes, and began to fall down her face. "Move!" She yelled, pounding her legs again. 

"Wait!"  (Y/N) bolted up in her uncomfortable bed, tears streaming down her face and sweat dripping from her chin. She shivered as she brought up her arms to hug her knees. "W-W-What was t-that?" She muttered fearfully. (Y/N) looked to the front of the room, expecting a letter and getting her wish. If nothing else, the letters distracted her from her troubled mind. And it was from her old traveling friend. Opening the letter, she desperately hoped for good news. 

 

Friend, 

My journey has come to an end.

As you know, I do not have a 

family to come home to, but thats not

what matters to me. I am just looking 

forward to the smell of my hometown.  

 

(Y/N)'s eyes grew wide. Salvador was coming? Here? Then, a thought struck her. Did Salvador know about the virus that plagued this place? (Y/N) didn't know much about how the virus travelled. If it traveled through air, then wouldn't he get infected? The thought made her stomach churn. The next letter was delayed, most likely Sal making his way into town. (Y/N) prayed that he would be okay. She turned to the table, and smiled. "Sal, you've outdone yourself." She said quietly. "What do you think Amico?" She asked the bug, who was now crawling around the table legs, as if excited. (Y/N) laughed. "I like it too." She said. Another ink scented letter slid in. 

 

Where is everyone...?     

 

"NO!" (Y/N) yelled, covering her mouth with her hand as tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes. "Im sorry Sal.....Im so sorry..." She muttered, sliding down to the floor as she hugged the letter. She buried her head in her knees, and tried to stop crying. She had almost succeeded when a blue envelope slid in. Still clutching to the recent letter from her traveling friend, (Y/N) picked up the letter from her 'Happy Buddy', and read.

 

MORNiNg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I SoLD My HoUSe  
aNd My Food  
aNd oNe oF My LuNgs   
bUt DoN't Worry

 

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" (Y/N) practically screeched. Her body was shaking. Why was this happening? She felt panic rise within her as another letter slid in. 

 

I SpeNt tHe MoNey   
oN aNotHer gaMe For   
yoU!!!! Yay!!!   
HaVe FuN! Be Happy!

 

(Y/N) stood still for a moment, re-reading the letter over and over. Then, she started shaking with tears. This time she cried silently, shakily burying her head in her knees once again. "I don't need another game..." She whispered. "I need you.....to be okay...." She said through her knees. Everything felt like it was falling apart, like she was being left behind in all the chaos. Her dream came to mind, and she shivered. Shakily, she lifted her head, and stole a glance at the gaming device on the table across the room, along with the last confetti popper next to it. Heaving a sigh, and wiping her tear stained face, she got up and stuffed the confetti popper in her pocket, turning on the device in the process. There was yet another option called 'Triangle Wars'. With an emotionless expression, and not bothering to shove the messy hair out of her eyes, she clicked on it. It was a game in which she played a triangle, which had to jump and duck around obstacles to get to the end of the levels. After a while, a letter from (Y/N)'s favorite baker slid in. Looking up from the game, (Y/N) didn't hope for good news. In fact, she desperately wished that Charlotte was still alive. The bare minimum. She wanted nothing less than false hope. 

 

These street used to be   
so lively...

Now they are just silent...  
    
(Y/N) didn't react. Although, the bags under her eyes seemed more obvious somehow, despite no one being there to see it. She sighed, and put all the letters back into their respective envelopes and into their proper stacks. After she finished, Charlotte spoke up again in another letter.

 

I have this old gramophone  
in my basement...

Perhaps it is time to break  
the silence..?

 

(Y/N)'s eyes, for the first time today, filled with a glimmer of hope. That would be amazing. She didn't stop to think about if she could even hear it from where she was, but that didn't matter. "Yes....please...." She said, hugging the paper close before a letter from Salvador slid in. 

 

...do you know whats going on

out here? The virus? The organs?

...The blood?

(Y/N) stiffened. "No..." She muttered. "No, no, no, no...." her volume began to raise until she was yelling unintelligible words, and things that didn't make any sense. Yelling just for the sake of sound. She sat there for a while on the cold stone floor, before a letter from none other than Doctor Money slid in, along with her daily bowl of 'food' and another poster sized package. (Y/N) pushed the bowl aside, but hesitated when her hands picked up the letter. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, and began to read. 

 

MISTAKES WERE MADE.  
I, DOCTOR MONEY, WANT TO  
PERSONALLY APOLIGUISE FOR ANY  
INCONVENIENCES THAT MIGHT HAVE ARISEN   
FROM THE VIRUS OF OUR CREATION.  
PLEASE EXCEPT THIS FRAMED PICTURE   
OF MONEY AS CONSOLATION.  

(Y/N)'s whole body stilled. "This...." She muttered. "You did this." She stated, louder. "YOU CAUSED IT!" She screeched. Her knees and palms found the floor as her hair covered her eyes, which were now flooded with tears. (Y/N) felt the anger burn up inside her like fire. She as angry and upset, in every sense of the words. With her hair covering the bitter look in her eyes, (Y/N) hung up the picture, right next to the 'happy' poster, on the right side of the door. It had a thick white frame, the picture inside was of a dollar bill, and 2 gold coins. On the edges of the top and bottom of the frame, it said, 'MONEY SURVIVES ALL HARDSHIPS'. Another letter from Salvador slide in, and (Y/N) took the opportunity to slide back the brown wrapping paper and the food bowl. She had lost her appetite. 

 

People are dying...

Their organs are failing because 

of an antidote for the virus....

and everyone is infected...

I wonder if I am too... 

 

"NO!" (Y/N) denied it. She couldn't believe that her friend was infected. She wouldn't believe that. "Y-Your not in-infected Sal! I-I know your not..." She trailed off as another letter slid in.

 

There seems to be a huge market for 

working organs now

Doctor Money has a big supply, and

everyone is rushing to the stores and 

spending all their money...

But those organs are not what they seem  

 

"N-No...they aren't." (Y/N) agreed bitterly. Another letter.

 

Anyone who use's the Doctor's

organs dies a couple hours later...

Where do they come from? What are

they? Does it even matter anymore? 

 

...Are you infected too friend?

"N-N-No...." She muttered. "I-I couldn't be infected...c-could I? No, D-Doctor Money told me I was one of the only healthy people left....r-right?" But could she trust Doctor Money? This question had proved an easy 'no'. So, was it true? Was she infected? Maybe this pain of loneliness she had been feeling was the virus. Maybe she had only been in here for a few hour's. (Y/N) shivered at the thought. As if to comfort her, a letter from Charlotte slid in. 

 

How much of the outside world  
can you hear in you cell?  
How high are you even up?  
I guess I can't know.  
Just listen closely...  
 

(Y/N) stared curiously at the words before music began to fill the air. (Y/N) turned, to the window above her bed. She instantly jumped up, balancing herself with on foot on the table and grabbing the edges of the window to listen closer. She wasn't tall enough to see outside, not even with the table on her her left foot, but she could hear just fine. The music put her at peace as she hummed along to the familiar tune. Her eyes closed as she focused all her thoughts on the music. After a moment, it stopped, and another letter slid in. More peacefully then before, (Y/N) climbed down and read the letter from her favorite baker. 

 

Could you hear it from up there?  
I turned it up extra loud for you  
There's no better times than these   
for a little music..  
And yet I feel lonely. 

 

 (Y/N) gave a soft, sad smile. "I know Charlotte....thank you." She said, her voice scratchy and sore from all the yelling and crying. Another letter slid in. 

 

Of course I could play  
the music again   
..but is it worth it?  
It will never be the same   
magical moment again

 

(Y/N) said nothing, almost agreeing yet, wanting desperately for Charlotte to play the music again. Just to sooth her troubled mind one more time. Her stomach ached and growled, but she didn't want to eat. Another letter slid in. 

 

That one moment

In between all the dreary ones 

 

(Y/N) sighed. She was right. The moment would never be the same. Still though, the music was heart lifting, and (Y/N) would treasure the melody forever in her mind. Soon enough, another letter slid in. 

 

This can't go on forever...

 

(Y/N) sat up a little straighter in her place on the floor as worried thoughts suddenly plagued her mind. What couldn't go on forever? As if to answer, another letter came in. 

 

I don't even know how many people  
are dead...I am afraid to look  
I can only see whats outside my   
window...And I see nothing  
but blood...

I think I am alone   

 

"Your not alone..." (Y/N) muttered. Her eyes sting with tears once again as she pictured the baker, who's face she didn't even know, all alone and scared. Another letter. 

 

Everyone is dead

 

"Im not dead!" She yelled. Her hands clenched the letter tightly. 

 

The city's lights are going out 

 

They were? (Y/N) wondered. She couldn't see anything but the lights of the prison and the day light outside. 

 

The town has no electricity anymore  
The only lights I see  
are coming from the prison

 

"Then come get me!" (Y/N) yelled. Her eyes once again stung with tears that she desperately tried to hold back. "C-Come get me....s-so you don't have to be alone..." She said, her voice raw  and sore as her volume lowered. "So that...you can be okay." 

 

One more day

 

"Until what....?" (Y/N) said, barely above a whisper. Her teeth clenched as her hands crumbled the sides of the paper. "Until what Charlotte!?" She screamed. 

 

Tomorrow evening  

 

Until then

You must come here

"HOW!?" (Y/N) screeched, her voice cracking painfully as she did. 

 

I will wait here

 

If you can't make it...

well...

I  fear this world has no   
place for me anymore 

 

"No...." (Y/N) said. "No- You- you can't! Charlotte I-I need you! To be okay!" She said, her volume going louder and quieter. Another package slid in, and it seemed that Elie was hesitant to interrupt the quiet sobbing on the other side of the cell door. It was a carefully wrapped package, on a white tray, with a letter on it. (Y/N) opened the letter, tears still running down her face. 

 

I am awaiting you arrival.

Until then...

heres a cake I made for you

 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as she looked at the package. Carefully, she unwrapped it, revealing a chocolate cake, with what she assumed to be strawberry filling of some kind in the middle. It hd white icing coating the top, and a single cherry on the top. (Y/N) smile as she lifted the tray as set it down on the wood table, just as another letter arrived. Before she looked at the letter, (Y/N) popped the last confetti popper. She did say she would save it for a special occasion. 

 

I hope you like it   

"I love it......" (Y/N) trailed off quietly. Left with no utensils, she used her hands to pick up a portion of the cake, trying it. It was the most delicious thing she had tasted in who knows how long. She must have looked terrible. Sitting under a table, with tangled and dirty hair, and an old over sized brown sweater, eating a handful of cake, with tear tracks still present on her face. Soon enough, another letter slid into her cell, this one from Salvador. (Y/N) wiped the remaining frosting off of her hand and onto the hem of her sweater as she picked up the letter.

 

Did you hear that wonderful

music? I tried to head in its 

direction, but it was over too quickly...

I am so tired  
   
(Y/N) swallowed as she read the last line. "Me too Sal...me too." She whispered. (Y/N) took a glance at her little bug friend, and her eyed widened. "Oh! Sorry Amico, almost forgot about you." She said. She got up, plucking the cherry off of the cake and setting it down on the cold stone floor. Amico crawled over to it. "There ya' go." She muttered, a small sad smile adorning her tired and tear stained face. Another letter came. 

 

I will just sleep in some

empty apartment around here...

God knows there are enough of those

now...

I need to see you again friend. 

 

Before (Y/N) would even respond, another letter from Charlotte appeared. (Y/N) picked up the letter hurriedly. Had she changed her mind? Was she okay? 

 

Friend, 

I found the source of the music, 

and Miss Charlotte, We hope you’re doing

alright. 

Don’t worry, everything will be okay

-Salvador

 

(Y/N) stiffened for a long time, before her whole body relaxed. She was going to be okay. And Salvador wasn't alone. (Y/N) felt tears of pure relief begin to pour down her face. She didn't know when she started laughing, but soon enough her hand was pressed to her forehead and empty laughter was pouring from the window of her cell door. A blue letter slid into her cell, interrupting her laughter.  

 

BUddy!!!  
Are yoU PLayiNg yoUr  
gaMes???

Are yoU Happy???

 

I aM Happy  
BUt tired  
SLeeP BUddy SLeep 

 

(Y/N)'s brow furrowed at the strange words. 

 

ToMorroW it WiLL  
aLL eNd 

 

That made (Y/N) worry, but she forced herself not to think about it. Instead, she focused on the relief she felt at the fact that 2 of her friends had found each other, and were safe. It made her giggle as she laid on her uncomfortable bed to sleep.  


	6. Day 4

(A/N) I took a small idea from this fic: [(You should check it out after this chapter)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3822658) (Y/N) hummed as she skipped along the halls of what looked to be a hospital. She didn't know why she was there, or why she was wearing a hospital gown. Was she hurt? She didn't feel hurt, in fact, she felt better than she had in the last 3 days! She smiled as she realized this, before she tripped on air and sent herself to her knees. She laughed a bit at herself before looking up, to see that her friends were walking away without her. Did they not see her? Didn't they know she was here? That she could hear them, even though they apparently couldn't hear her? "Wait!" She cried in a panicked tone, but nothing but strangled silence came from her throat. She clutched her throat in surprise, before trying to get up. It didn't work. She couldn't move her legs. She panicked as she realized she could no longer feel them. She looked back up to her friends, who's faces she could no longer remember. They were getting further. How long was this dark hallway? She began to panic as she smashed her hands against her legs, screaming and begging for them to move. Tears began to gather in her eyes, and began to fall down her face. "Move!" She yelled, pounding her legs again.  "Wait!"  (Y/N) bolted up in her uncomfortable bed, tears streaming down her face and sweat dripping from her chin. She shivered as she brought up her arms to hug her knees. "W-W-What was t-that?" She muttered fearfully. (Y/N) looked to the front of the room, expecting a letter and getting her wish. If nothing else, the letters distracted her from her troubled mind. And it was from her old traveling friend. Opening the letter, she desperately hoped for good news.  Friend,  My journey has come to an end. As you know, I do not have a family to come home to, but thats not what matters to me. I am just looking  forward to the smell of my hometown.   (Y/N)'s eyes grew wide. Salvador was coming? Here? Then, a thought struck her. Did Salvador know about the virus that plagued this place? (Y/N) didn't know much about how the virus travelled. If it traveled through air, then wouldn't he get infected? The thought made her stomach churn. The next letter was delayed, most likely Sal making his way into town. (Y/N) prayed that he would be okay. She turned to the table, and smiled. "Sal, you've outdone yourself." She said quietly. "What do you think Amico?" She asked the bug, who was now crawling around the table legs, as if excited. (Y/N) laughed. "I like it too." She said. Another ink scented letter slid in. Where is everyone...?      "NO!" (Y/N) yelled, covering her mouth with her hand as tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes. "Im sorry Sal.....Im so sorry..." She muttered, sliding down to the floor as she hugged the letter. She buried her head in her knees, and tried to stop crying. She had almost succeeded when a blue envelope slid in. Still clutching to the recent letter from her traveling friend, (Y/N) picked up the letter from her 'Happy Buddy', and read. MORNiNg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SoLD My HoUSe aNd My Food aNd oNe oF My LuNgs  bUt DoN't Worry "ARE YOU INSANE!?" (Y/N) practically screeched. Her body was shaking. Why was this happening? She felt panic rise within her as another letter slid in.  I SpeNt tHe MoNey  oN aNotHer gaMe For yoU!!!! Yay!!!  HaVe FuN! Be Happy! (Y/N) stood still for a moment, re-reading the letter over and over. Then, she started shaking with tears. This time she cried silently, shakily burying her head in her knees once again. "I don't need another game..." She whispered. "I need you.....to be okay...." She said through her knees. Everything felt like it was falling apart, like she was being left behind in all the chaos. Her dream came to mind, and she shivered. Shakily, she lifted her head, and stole a glance at the gaming device on the table across the room, along with the last confetti popper next to it. Heaving a sigh, and wiping her tear stained face, she got up and stuffed the confetti popper in her pocket, turning on the device in the process. There was yet another option called 'Triangle Wars'. With an emotionless expression, and not bothering to shove the messy hair out of her eyes, she clicked on it. It was a game in which she played a triangle, which had to jump and duck around obstacles to get to the end of the levels. After a while, a letter from (Y/N)'s favorite baker slid in. Looking up from the game, (Y/N) didn't hope for good news. In fact, she desperately wished that Charlotte was still alive. The bare minimum. She wanted nothing less than false hope.  These street used to be so lively... Now they are just silent...    (Y/N) didn't react. Although, the bags under her eyes seemed more obvious somehow, despite no one being there to see it. She sighed, and put all the letters back into their respective envelopes and into their proper stacks. After she finished, Charlotte spoke up again in another letter. I have this old gramophone in my basement... Perhaps it is time to break the silence..? (Y/N)'s eyes, for the first time today, filled with a glimmer of hope. That would be amazing. She didn't stop to think about if she could even hear it from where she was, but that didn't matter. "Yes....please...." She said, hugging the paper close before a letter from Salvador slid in.  ...do you know whats going on out here? The virus? The organs? ...The blood? (Y/N) stiffened. "No..." She muttered. "No, no, no, no...." her volume began to raise until she was yelling unintelligible words, and things that didn't make any sense. Yelling just for the sake of sound. She sat there for a while on the cold stone floor, before a letter from none other than Doctor Money slid in, along with her daily bowl of 'food' and another poster sized package. (Y/N) pushed the bowl aside, but hesitated when her hands picked up the letter. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, and began to read.  MISTAKES WERE MADE. I, DOCTOR MONEY, WANT TO PERSONALLY APOLIGUISE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES THAT MIGHT HAVE ARISEN FROM THE VIRUS OF OUR CREATION. PLEASE EXCEPT THIS FRAMED PICTURE OF MONEY AS CONSOLATION.   (Y/N)'s whole body stilled. "This...." She muttered. "You did this." She stated, louder. "YOU CAUSED IT!" She screeched. Her knees and palms found the floor as her hair covered her eyes, which were now flooded with tears. (Y/N) felt the anger burn up inside her like fire. She as angry and upset, in every sense of the words. With her hair covering the bitter look in her eyes, (Y/N) hung up the picture, right next to the 'happy' poster, on the right side of the door. It had a thick white frame, the picture inside was of a dollar bill, and 2 gold coins. On the edges of the top and bottom of the frame, it said, 'MONEY SURVIVES ALL HARDSHIPS'. Another letter from Salvador slide in, and (Y/N) took the opportunity to slide back the brown wrapping paper and the food bowl. She had lost her appetite.  People are dying... Their organs are failing because  of an antidote for the virus.... and everyone is infected... I wonder if I am too...  "NO!" (Y/N) denied it. She couldn't believe that her friend was infected. She wouldn't believe that. "Y-Your not in-infected Sal! I-I know your not..." She trailed off as another letter slid in. There seems to be a huge market for working organs now Doctor Money has a big supply, and everyone is rushing to the stores and  spending all their money... But those organs are not what they seem   "N-No...they aren't." (Y/N) agreed bitterly. Another letter. Anyone who use's the Doctor's organs dies a couple hours later... Where do they come from? What are they? Does it even matter anymore?  ...Are you infected too friend? "N-N-No...." She muttered. "I-I couldn't be infected...c-could I? No, D-Doctor Money told me I was one of the only healthy people left....r-right?" But could she trust Doctor Money? This question had proved an easy 'no'. So, was it true? Was she infected? Maybe this pain of loneliness she had been feeling was the virus. Maybe she had only been in here for a few hour's. (Y/N) shivered at the thought. As if to comfort her, a letter from Charlotte slid in.  How much of the outside world can you hear in you cell? How high are you even up? I guess I can't know. Just listen closely...   (Y/N) stared curiously at the words before music began to fill the air. (Y/N) turned, to the window above her bed. She instantly jumped up, balancing herself with on foot on the table and grabbing the edges of the window to listen closer. She wasn't tall enough to see outside, not even with the table on her her left foot, but she could hear just fine. The music put her at peace as she hummed along to the familiar tune. Her eyes closed as she focused all her thoughts on the music. After a moment, it stopped, and another letter slid in. More peacefully then before, (Y/N) climbed down and read the letter from her favorite baker.  Could you hear it from up there? I turned it up extra loud for you There's no better times than these  for a little music.. And yet I feel lonely.   (Y/N) gave a soft, sad smile. "I know Charlotte....thank you." She said, her voice scratchy and sore from all the yelling and crying. Another letter slid in.  Of course I could play the music again  ..but is it worth it? It will never be the same  magical moment again (Y/N) said nothing, almost agreeing yet, wanting desperately for Charlotte to play the music again. Just to sooth her troubled mind one more time. Her stomach ached and growled, but she didn't want to eat. Another letter slid in. That one moment In between all the dreary ones  (Y/N) sighed. She was right. The moment would never be the same. Still though, the music was heart lifting, and (Y/N) would treasure the melody forever in her mind. Soon enough, another letter slid in.  This can't go on forever... (Y/N) sat up a little straighter in her place on the floor as worried thoughts suddenly plagued her mind. What couldn't go on forever? As if to answer, another letter came in. I don't even know how many people are dead...I am afraid to look I can only see whats outside my window...And I see nothing but blood... I think I am alone    "Your not alone..." (Y/N) muttered. Her eyes sting with tears once again as she pictured the baker, who's face she didn't even know, all alone and scared. Another letter.  Everyone is dead "Im not dead!" She yelled. Her hands clenched the letter tightly. The city's lights are going out  They were? (Y/N) wondered. She couldn't see anything but the lights of the prison and the day light outside.  The town has no electricity anymore The only lights I see are coming from the prison "Then come get me!" (Y/N) yelled. Her eyes once again stung with tears that she desperately tried to hold back. "C-Come get me....s-so you don't have to be alone..." She said, her voice raw  and sore as her volume lowered. "So that...you can be okay."  One more day "Until what....?" (Y/N) said, barely above a whisper. Her teeth clenched as her hands crumbled the sides of the paper. "Until what Charlotte!?" She screamed. Tomorrow evening   Until then You must come here "HOW!?" (Y/N) screeched, her voice cracking painfully as she did.  I will wait here If you can't make it... well... I  fear this world has no place for me anymore  "No...." (Y/N) said. "No- You- you can't! Charlotte I-I need you! To be okay!" She said, her volume going louder and quieter. Another package slid in, and it seemed that Elie was hesitant to interrupt the quiet sobbing on the other side of the cell door. It was a carefully wrapped package, on a white tray, with a letter on it. (Y/N) opened the letter, tears still running down her face.  I am awaiting you arrival. Until then... heres a cake I made for you (Y/N)'s eyes widened as she looked at the package. Carefully, she unwrapped it, revealing a chocolate cake, with what she assumed to be strawberry filling of some kind in the middle. It hd white icing coating the top, and a single cherry on the top. (Y/N) smile as she lifted the tray as set it down on the wood table, just as another letter arrived. Before she looked at the letter, (Y/N) popped the last confetti popper. She did say she would save it for a special occasion. I hope you like it    "I love it......" (Y/N) trailed off quietly. Left with no utensils, she used her hands to pick up a portion of the cake, trying it. It was the most delicious thing she had tasted in who knows how long. She must have looked terrible. Sitting under a table, with tangled and dirty hair, and an old over sized brown sweater, eating a handful of cake, with tear tracks still present on her face. Soon enough, another letter slid into her cell, this one from Salvador. (Y/N) wiped the remaining frosting off of her hand and onto the hem of her sweater as she picked up the letter. Did you hear that wonderful music? I tried to head in its direction, but it was over too quickly... I am so tired   (Y/N) swallowed as she read the last line. "Me too Sal...me too." She whispered. (Y/N) took a glance at her little bug friend, and her eyed widened. "Oh! Sorry Amico, almost forgot about you." She said. She got up, plucking the cherry off of the cake and setting it down on the cold stone floor. Amico crawled over to it. "There ya' go." She muttered, a small sad smile adorning her tired and tear stained face. Another letter came.  I will just sleep in some empty apartment around here... God knows there are enough of those now... I need to see you again friend.  Before (Y/N) would even respond, another letter from Charlotte appeared. (Y/N) picked up the letter hurriedly. Had she changed her mind? Was she okay?  Friend,  I found the source of the music,  and Miss Charlotte, We hope you’re doing alright. Don’t worry, everything will be okay -Salvador (Y/N) stiffened for a long time, before her whole body relaxed. She was going to be okay. And Salvador wasn't alone. (Y/N) felt tears of pure relief begin to pour down her face. She didn't know when she started laughing, but soon enough her hand was pressed to her forehead and empty laughter was pouring from the window of her cell door. A blue letter slid into her cell, interrupting her laughter.   BUddy!!! Are yoU PLayiNg yoUr gaMes??? Are yoU Happy??? I aM Happy BUt tired SLeeP BUddy SLeep  (Y/N)'s brow furrowed at the strange words.  ToMorroW it WiLL aLL eNd  That made (Y/N) worry, but she forced herself not to think about it. Instead, she focused on the relief she felt at the fact that 2 of her friends had found each other, and were safe. It made her giggle as she laid on her uncomfortable bed to sleep.  


	7. Day 5 P1

(Y/N) woke up excited for once. She recalled the letter Salvador had sent yesterday. He had said he needed to see her again, and he and Charlotte were both okay. Now, all that was left was to escape, and grab Ellie and her sister Daisy on her way out. She ate another handful of cake for breakfast. It tasted like freedom. A letter that she hadn't noticed before slid in, blue, signifying it to be from Mr. Smiley. (Y/N) paused, whipping the last of the icing on her hand on the hem of her sweater once again. She hadn't thought about her happy buddy. She needed to find out where he was. Then she would get to him, and they would escape, and they would all get as far away from this place as possible. She picked up the letter, not noticing the fact that the flap had been messed with.

 

Goody goody MorNiNg!  
ALL good? ALL FiNe?

I don't care.

 

(Y/N) stiffened. "Oh no..." She said quietly. In all this time her voice hadn't gotten any less scratchy and painful. "W-What happened!?" She said, her volume raising. As if to answer her question, another blue letter slid in, this time the flap of the envelope was even more crumbled, not that (Y/N) had noticed just yet. She opened the letter. 

 

I am not your friend.  
I was never your friend.  
Doctor Money was  
blackmailing me.  
He kidnapped my daughters.

 

 

(Y/N)'s heart sunk to her bare feet as she took in the information. She already knew this, so why did it still hurt to think about? His words of not being her friend stung, but she had a feeling that he didn't mean them. Then a thought struck her. Why was he saying all this now? Why not earlier? Was he just fed up with pretending? Even with his daughters being the possible cost? It didn't matter, (Y/N) told herself. Today she would get everyone to safety, even at the cost of her life. She meant that too. Another letter slid in. 

 

He told me they were safe  
He told me they would be okay   
as long as I kept you happy

But he lied.

 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as she practically jumped to the door. She let go of the current letter and awaited the arrival of the next one. Her heart was pounding a mile a minuet. Was it true? Was Ellie okay? She didn't know, but she wanted desperately to find out. Another letter slid in. "Ellie!" She shouted desperately. The cry was so desperate and sudden, that (Y/N) heard the girl fall. "Ow!" She yelped as her knee made contact with the stone ground. (Y/N) felt bad about making her trip, but she was okay, and that was all she needed. "Sorry, I just.....you can go." She said softly. She knew Ellie wasn't aloud to talk to her anyway. She opened the letter.

 

My daughters are dead.   

 

She choked on her own spit. She sent herself into an unwanted coughing fit, prodding the little messenger girl to worry about her. "(Y-Y/N)?" She said quietly. (Y/N) almost instantly silenced. "E-Ellie? Are you there?" She replied, her voice in a hoarse whisper. "Um....yes?" She said, uncertain. "L-Look through the door." Said (Y/N) shakily. She had to make sure. To make sure this wasn't a trick. Both girl's looked through the door slot. They both simultaneously gasped and reeled back. (Y/N) looked much worse than she had the first time Ellie saw her. Her hair took 'tangled' to a whole new level, and there were bags under her eyes. Her skin seemed paler and her (e/c) eyes were dulled in color. The same went for Ellie. Her short curled hair was tangled and there were fresh tear tracks trailing down her pale face, which held a rather large bruise on her left cheek. They had booth been through a lot it seemed. (Y/N) pressed her back against the wall nearest to the door. "I-Is Daisy okay...?" She asked. She couldn't bring herself to ask about the bruise. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Ellie nodded, before remembering that the prisoner couldn't see her. "She's okay...she cries a lot though...." She muttered. (Y/N) didn't know what 'okay' meant anymore. Ellie slid another blue letter into her cell, and she thanked her quietly and read it. 

 

They died from the virus  
two days ago.

I never even got to say  
goodbye...

 

"Died from the virus...?" (Y/N) muttered. The gears in her head started turning, and her heart beat sped up considerably. It didn't take long for the prisoner to come to a conclusion. "He's lying..." She whispered. "DOCTOR MONEY IS LYING! DONT LISTEN TO HIM!" She screeched. Her throat was now raw and sore. Tears made their way to the edges of her vision and she snatched up the next letter as soon as she could. 

 

But to you I will.

 

"No. No no no no..." She said quietly, her whisper turning into a sob as her shoulders began to shake. Another letter came.

 

You cannot loose hope  
as I now have.

I have another game for you

 

"Another game?" She muttered bitterly, glaring at the cursive writing. 

 

I  don't have the money for  
such expenses 

But there's a huge market for  
organs now

 

"No..." (Y/N) trailed off. Tears made there way down her face silently. Soon enough, a small puddle of tears would gather. "NO!" She screamed. Her body racked with sobs as she clutched the letter in her hands. 

 

I have already sold one of  
my lungs yesterday

And now I will finished what  
I have started

 

"Y-You can't do this...." She said. Her voice was scratchy, raw, and sore. She felt absolutely horrendous, and she didn't even know him. She knew one of his daughters. She had never seen his face, and something inside her told her that she never would. "N-NO! Y-Y-You can't do this.....y-you have t-to stay alive....f-for your daughters..." She muttered, still crying. 

 

I signed for them to take   
all of my organs

Money up front 

 

I will not survive the  
procedure of course

But thats not important

 

(Y/N) struggled not to yell again. She wanted sound. She needed to hear something to distract her from the dropping of her tears onto the floor. She read another letter. 

 

You are one of the only ones  
left who are still healthy 

Please don't loose hope

 

"I-I won't..." (Y/N) promised quietly, tears falling at a faster pace. 

 

I hope you enjoy the game

 

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GAMES!' She wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She was too tired. She couldn't go on like this. Screaming just for the sake of sound. Another letter slid in. 

 

I doubt it because it isn't fun

Like seriously not at all 

 

(Y/N)'s shoulders started to shake once again as her silent tears turned into sobs. She hugged the letter as if it were actually her friend. That would have made her laugh. To hear Mr. Smiley go from being serious to making such a comment. Another letter slid in, and (Y/N) wanted nothing more than to rip it up into unreadable pieces. None the less, she picked it up, and read. 

 

I hope you keep going anyway  
always keep going  
don't give up like me   
you never know how much  
more time you have.  

 

(Y/N) sniffed, trying not to sob again before another letter arrived. It was the last, she knew. And this was the saddest letter she had ever received in her entire life, despite the fact that it only held one word. 

 

Goodbye

 

(Y/N)'s back was pressed against the wall next to the door. She starred at the last word she would ever hear from Mr. Smiley. If she wasn't crying before, she certainly was now. Rivers of tears fell silently down her cheeks, before she screamed. She screamed in anger, in fear, in morning and regret. She yelled, and screamed, and sobbed, but she knew nothing would change. "(Y-Y/N)?" She stopped screaming and sobbing momentarily, although the tears continued to make there way down her face and onto the floor. She looked through the letter slot of the door, to see Ellie peeking through. The bruise on her face hadn't gotten any better, and there were tears falling down her cheeks as well. "E-Ellie?" (Y/N) croaked painfully. The girls lip trembled as she struggled not to scream. "M-My daddy's not coming back, i-is he?" She asked. (Y/N) stayed perfectly still for a moment, and were if not for her rapid breathing, you would have thought her to be a fountain. Then, she started sobbing all over again, this time quieter. "N-No....no he's not..." She sobbed. Ellie quickly joined in the morning, and fell her her knees next to the door slot. (Y/N) reached her hands through the slot, hugging the girl as best she could. It wasn't much, but it help them both. 

(Later...)

(Y/N) and Ellie had both stopped crying. Both for different reasons. Now, (Y/N) sat against the cold stone wall and stared at the ceiling numbly. She hadn't even bothered to try and play her new game. Mr. Smiley had been right. It wasn't fun. Like, at all. She felt bed for Ellie, who had to stop crying because of her 'job'. Then suddenly, another letter slid in. From none other than Doctor Money. (Y/N) scowled at the envelope. If looks could kill, than (Y/N)'s glare would have caused the paper to burst into flame. None the less, she picked it up and began to read, as more of a habit than curious nature. 

 

IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION  
THAT YOUR HAPPY BUDDY HAS STOPPED  
TALKING TO YOU.  
WE WOULD LIKE TO REMIND  
YOU THAT YOU ARE LOVED  
AND THAT YOU MUST REMAIN HAPPY. 

   
"Thats because you killed him." (Y/N) muttered darkly. After about 15 minuets another letter slid in. 

 

YOU ARE WORTH EVERY PENNY

 

(Y/N) scoffed. Another letter came, this one was welcome. 

 

This town is dead. 

There is no life left in it. 

We are walking through these streets

all alone. 

 

I am on my way.

 

(Y/N)'s heart beat quickened. Salvador was coming. With Charlotte. Everything was going to be okay, and they would morn the loss of her happy buddy together, with Ellie and Daisy. She didn't know how long she had been thinking about this, but another letter slid in. 

 

I think we are close to your prison,

We decided to stay at your old home, seeing as

the bakery is so close to Doctor Money.

I am really looking forward

to seeing you again

You being in that cell all this time...

You must still be alive, right?

 

"Yes." She whispered urgently. As if someone would hear her. It didn't matter, she told herself. Soon enough Salvador would be here, and she would get Mr. Smiley's daughters and they would all be home free. 

 

I might be writing to a dead

man woman... that thought is kind of

scary. I will not give up though,

A little virus won't kill you now,

will it?

 

(Y/N) shivered. She struggled not to scream. She wanted to badly to hear something other than silence and the sound of her own voice. Soon enough was enveloped into her own thoughts, and a little over and hour went by without her notice. By the time she had come out of her troubled thoughts, a letter had arrived. 

 

LISTEN.  
WE HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU ARE BEING   
CONTACTED BY SOMEONE WITH A  
MEASURABLY FREE SPIRIT.  
WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO IGNORE   
ALL OF HIS LETTERS FROM NOW ON. 

 

(Y/N) growled. Never would she do anything that Doctor Money said. That was a silent vow that she made to herself. It didn't take long for another letter to arrive.

 

YOU ARE BEING TAKEN CARE OF.  
YOU ARE BEING PROTECTED  
FROM THE VIRUS AND THE HORRORS  
FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD  
DO NOT FORGET:  
YOU ARE A PRISONER.

 

"Not like you'd let me forget..." (Y/N) muttered. Another letter came. 

 

THIS FRIEND OF YOURS...  
SALVADOR  
HE CANNOT BE HERE  
I DO NOT APPRECIATE THE WAY HE    
TALKS. I DO NOT APPRECIATE THE WAY  
HE IS TALKING ABOUT FREEDOM TO YOU

 

(Y/N)'s glare, if possible, hardened. Another slid in, and she ripped the envelope open without any mercy. 

 

THIS IS NO JOKE.

CEASE ALL CONTACT WITH THIS

SALVADOR.

 

"No." She said. For once, her voice wasn't scratchy. It didn't quiver and she didn't stutter. She said it as if she were a mother scolding her daughter. She wasn't going to back down. She could only hope that he got there soon. Another letter from Salvador came, asking where her cell was and how to get into anything without keys. (Y/N) wished more than ever that she knew. Another letter slid in. 

 

We broke in, but the elevator won't 

come and there are no stairs. 

It seems that we have no way of

getting to however high up you are...

There must be a way.

 

(Y/N) heart beat quickened ever so slightly. Salvador, her friend, and Charlotte, her favorite baker, were here. Another letter.

 

Its getting late, friend...

 

Maybe I don't have to get up there  
Maybe

Maybe you could come down here.

 

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow at this. "I....can't..." She muttered. What was her adventurous friend planing? Another letter.

 

You know, this building you are in

was never supposed to be a prison. 

There are no cells on the bottom floor

And looking at the plans, there are 

no cells here anywhere... 

 

"No cells?" She muttered. She slowly got up from her sitting position on the floor, shuffling past the last letters of Mr. Smiley, which she couldn't bare to put away. She looked through the bars of her cell window. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw nothing but white doors. Not cell or prison doors. Another note came.

 

Doctor Money must have repurposed

the building for locking you up

   ...but why would he do that?

It seems so arbitrary. 

 

(Y/N)'s brow furrowed once again as she stole a glance at Amico, who was still crawling around the cherry on the floor. 

 

But no matter.

 

What matters is that the lock on your 

cell door is powered by electricity. 

Which means that...

 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. The generator. Most buildings in this town had them, and although (Y/N) didn't know how she knew that, she was glad she did. Another letter slid in, confirming her theory. 

 

If I manage to destroy the prison's   
generator...

 

You will be free to leave friend.

 

(Y/N) smiled, for the first time in what felt like a long time. It was finally happening. She was going to get out of here. After a while of silence the light of day began to dim to evening. (Y/N)'s heartbeat had never been faster. She was ready though. She had quickly begun stuffing old letters into her pockets, not bothering to take out her gaming device. It reminded her of Mr. Smiley after all. Her heart gave a painful ache, and she put a soft hand to her chest in an attempt to comfort herself. "You can't think about this now..." She told herself quietly. Another letter slid in. 

 

I have found the generator, friend

I only need to destroy this and you

will be free...

 

(Y/N) smiled, a determined smile. She was ready. Ready to get Ellie and Daisy, and never come back. Another letter.

 

Come find me at the entrance,

friend...

I am looking forward to shaking

your hand once more. 

 

"Shaking your hand?" (Y/N) breathed out, almost in a laugh. "Sal, I could kiss you!" She tried not to yell. Just as the words left her mouth, the lights began to flicker. (Y/N) looked up to realize how late it was. She jumped off of the uncomfortable bed, grabbing the bars of the cell window, and watching as the lights flickered off. The red emergency light flicked on, casting her prison in a red glow. The door creaked open. "(Y/N)?" Came the voice of Ellie. "E-Ellie....stand back." She said. Ellie took a step backwards just in time, as the door swung open and (Y/N) tackled the 10 year old into a hug, falling to her knees in the process. Ellie stumbled, and (Y/N) pulled back just in time to see her excited smile.        "(Y/N)! Your out!" She yelled happily. (Y/N) laughed, taking her pale face in her cold hands and looking at her properly. Ellie got to see (Y/N) properly too. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was messy and tangled beyond belief, and her face was still marked with tear stains, as Ellie's was. Her brown sweater went just beyond her wrists, and the hem of it was covered in dried cake icing and there were dark bags under her eyes. But she was here. She was out. And Ellie had a feeling that everything would be okay now. Suddenly, before either one of the girls could say another word, a slot opened up on the door next to them. (Y/N) stole Ellie a glance, before a letter slid through the door. With a shaky hand, (Y/N) grabbed it and muttered it aloud. 

 

OH. 

 

Another letter.

 

YOUR FRIEND TRIED TO DESTROY  
THE GENERATOR. 

 

Another.

 

DIDN'T REALLY WORK OUT TOO

WELL FOR HIM DID IT

HE GOT ELECTROCUTED 

 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as her hands tightened around the letter. No. This wasn't true. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Another letter came swiftly. 

 

YOUR FRIEND IS DEAD.

 

(Y/N) growled as she ripped the letter into pieces. "I don't believe you."

 

THEY ALL ARE. 

 

"No their not..." (Y/N) muttered darkly, glaring at the slot in the wall, but trying not to frighten Ellie. 

 

NOW YOUR CELL DOOR

MAY BE OPEN...

 

BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK LEAVING WILL  
ACCOMPLISH? THIS TOWN IS DEAD  
YOU AND I ARE THE LAST ONES HERE  
THAT BACKUP GENERATOR ONLY HAS  
ENERGY FOR THOSE RED LIGHTS  
SO THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED NOW

 

JUST STAY IN YOUR CELL

 

I WILL SEND SOMEONE TO FIX  
THE GENERATOR FOR YOU

 

YOU WILL BE ABLE TO KEEP  
PLAYING GAMES ON YOUR PORTABLE  
ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCT

 

"I don't want to!" (Y/N) yelled, making Ellie jump. Seeing this, (Y/N) took a deep breath. She had been through a lot, and (Y/N) didn't want to make it worse. 

 

WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD

 

YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO DO  
WHATEVER YOU WISH

ON ONE CONDITION

 

DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR.

 

(Y/N) growled. That was the last straw for her. "Ellie, stand back. Im going to do something stupid and reckless." She said. Ellie stood up, doing what she asked. (Y/N) stomped back onto her cell. There was a large 'snap' and a yelp of pain, and (Y/N) returned with the wooden leg of a table, and a bad cut on her right arm. Lifting it high above her head, (Y/N) swung it down the the compartment. It sputtered, sparks flying. (Y/N) breathed a deep breath before dropping the leg of the table and walking over to Ellie. "That was so cool!" She yelled excitedly. (Y/N) laughed, wrapping the now ripped sleeve of her brown sweater around her right arm. After a moment and some help from Ellie with the final knot, (Y/N) had her sleeve wrapped around the cut like a bandage, making it end at her elbow rather than just beyond her wrist. 

"Come on, lets get Daisy, and we can leave." (Y/N) said, giving the child a soft smile. She smile back, nodding and taking her hand as they walked to the end of the hallway. (Y/N) noticed that Ellie was wearing a cute little outfit of her own, although it seemed just as old and dirty as her sweater, minus the blood. It was a dress with a yellow top, a white ruffled skirt, and white shoes. The ruffles were ripped in some places though, and the white suspenders to go with it were hanging off of her shoulders. They got to the end of the hallway, and Ellie motioned for (Y/N) to be quiet. She nodded, and Ellie produce a small sliver key from her skirt pocket. She slowly put it into the white door, and turned the golden knob. There was a guard there, and (Y/N) could see the guards uniform in the red light. His back was facing them. There wasn't time for this, she reminded herself. She had to get the girls and meet Salvador downstairs. She motioned for Ellie to keep quiet and stay there, while she tip-toed back to her cell and grabbed the broken table leg. 'This is one way to exercise after being caged for so long' she thought, smiling a determined smile once again.  

She motioned for Ellie to swing the door open once again, and (Y/N) motioned for her to stay back. She walked into the room as quietly as physically possible. Once she was directly behind the guard, he yawned, making her jump, but luckily not alerting him of her presence. She raised the wood above her head once again, and slammed it down on the mans head. Hard. He fell unconscious instantly, falling out of his chair and onto the floor. (Y/N) yelped as she dropped the wooden table leg once again. "(Y/N)! Are you okay?" Ellie ran in, a worried look present on her face. (Y/N) smiled at her concern, but cradled her right arm with her left one. "Im fine Ellie, my arm just hurts a bit is all." She assured. Ellie nodded, but the worry was clear in her eyes, and (Y/N) knew exactly why. Ellie had lost her father. She wasn't prepared to loose someone else. 

"Now, let's get down to business. Where's your sister? Where's Daisy?" She asked. Ellie pointed to the opposite side of the room, where a cell door lay creaked open, much like her own. "You 2 were kept in a cell....?" She said quietly, trailing off at the end. Ellie nodded, her eyes flashing with painful memory. (Y/N) looked at the door worriedly as she made her way to it, swinging it open to find a 5 year old girl. Just like Ellie, she had curly blonde hair, although hers was longer than her sisters. She was very thin and pale. She wore a small sweater, that was pink with black shorts and old worn black shoes. She had huddled herself into a corner, hugging her knees and crying. Ellie's eyes widened at the state her sister was in, but (Y/N) beat her to it. (Y/N) rushed in, enveloping the girl in a comforting hug. The girl looked up, clearly shocked at the stranger hugging her. "Its gonna be okay. Everything is going to be fine, okay? We're getting out of here together." (Y/N) said quietly. After a moment, the little girl hugged back, and (Y/N) spotted a few bruises on her arms as she did. She pulled away slowly, giving the girl an encouraging smile, and revealing the girls round freckled face and chocolate brown eyes. "You ready to leave this place?" She asked. The girl didn't speak, but looked to her sister. "Its okay Daisy! You can trust her!" Ellie assured, smiling. Daisy smiled, reaching up to (Y/N) with a grabbing motion. (Y/N) gave the girl a strange look. Ellie laughed from behind her. "She want's you to pick her up." She explained. (Y/N) turned back to Daisy and smiled, picking her up and positioning her on her left hip. She smiled as she took Ellie's hand in her right one. It was finally happening...

 

 

She was escaping.


	8. Day 5 P2

(Y/N) walked with Ellie at her side, and Daisy on her hip. She spotted something as they stepped back into the hallway. "None of the other doors have keys." Ellie explained. (Y/N) nodded as she dropped the girls hand, and put her sister gently on the ground. "Are you okay to walk?" She asked Daisy. She didn't seem to talk much, but she was clearly smart fro her age from what (Y/N) could tell. She nodded, taking Ellie's hand quickly. (Y/N) gave the girl a smile, before rubbing her throat with her hand. All this talking was beginning to give her a sore throat. She looked around, only to find an elevator button at the end of the hall next to the open door. Curiously, she bent down and picked it up, wincing as she bent her right arm. The ripped sleeve of her sweater seemed to keep the blood from overflowing, but it did nothing to numb the stinging pain. She picked up the button none the less, turning it over in her left hand. It had up and down arrows and wires sticking out from the top and the bottom. 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as she remembered the wires sticking out of the wall in her cell. They couldn't match up though...could they? (Y/N) shook her head at the thought, but acknowledged the fact that a lot of strange things had happened here. Giving a determined look, she turned to the girls, who had surprisingly stayed quiet all this time, waiting to see what the prisoner would do. She turned to them, giving a soft smile. "Come on girls, I think I may have just found our way out." She said. She took Ellie's hand, and walked both girls back to her cell. She felt her stomach churn at even the idea of walking back in there, but pushed it down in favor of possible escape. She took a deep breath, and stepped inside. The girls looked around the room curiously as (Y/N) played with the wires on the wall next to the door. She warned them quietly to be weary of the table, which was now just a pile of broken wood missing a leg, with whatever remained of Charlotte's cake laying on the floor along with it. "Oh, and look out for Amico." (Y/N) said, still not looking away from the wall. 

"Who's Amico?" Asked Ellie curiously. "The black bug, he's probably crawling around the cake, so be careful." She replied. Daisy and Ellie giggled at the prospect of giving a little bug a name. Although (Y/N) was sure that any adult would have thought her crazy, she was glad to hear them laughing. After a moment, (Y/N) had everything connected in the right place. She straightened up and back away a few steps. It was now an elevator button that looked like it had never been broken off in the first place. "Girls, hold my hands, I don't know what will happen." She said. She tried not to sound as nervous and scared as she really was. It worked, apparently, because the girls both put on brave faces as they went to hold her hands, Daisy on her right side, and Ellie on her left. "Can I press the button?" Asked Ellie quietly. (Y/N) smiled and nodded. Ellie let go of her hand momentarily, and held her hand above the pad. "Press the down arrow." (Y/N) commanded gently. Taking a deep breath, Ellie did just that, and scurried back to (Y/N)'s hand. 

Once the button was pressed, the door swung shut with a loud 'creek'. The room began to shake as it started its long decent. Ellie and Daisy clung to (Y/N) as they tried their best not to topple over as the shaking became more violent. By the time the elevator had stopped, all three girls had fallen on the cold stone floor. Collective groans escaped their mouths, and (Y/N) tried to hide the fact that her upper left arm had been scratched by another broken piece of wood when she fell. It wasn't nearly as bad at her right arm, but bad enough to bleed. A lot. At least, a lot for two little girls, who noticed almost instantly. "Are you two okay?" (Y/N) managed. "Yes." They groaned in unison, making a ghost of a smile appear on (Y/N)'s face. Suddenly, she heard Daisy gasp. "(Y/N), your arm!" She cried, surprising her. (Y/N) cringed at the high pitched and worried voice of the five year old. Still, she did her best to laugh it off. "Its fine! I promise, I just need a bandage once we get out of here....and a new sweater." She said, twisting her head to look at the back of her arm, which was now bleeding all over the ripped part of the sweater sleeve. It was torn and a bit uncomfortable, but not enough that she could use it as a bandage. 

(Y/N) got up and took both girls hands. The door swung open once again, this time revealing a hallway that turned sharply to the right, lit by nothing but the red emergency lights. All three girls took a silent deep breath, before walking out of the elevator. They walked silently, turning to find double doors on the left wall and an old envelope on the floor. (Y/N) left the girls momentarily, bending down to open the letter. She mumbled it aloud. 

Friend, 

Charlotte and I have retreated

to your old home. 

We will wait for you to escape.

Meet us there.

-Sal 

 

(Y/N) smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled. She hugged the letter for a moment before stuffing it in her sweater pocket with the rest. 'I knew you were alive...' She thought. "Come on girls, its time to g-" She tried to say, but was cut off by the pain in her throat. Looks like she wasn't kidding when she thought all of this talking was giving her a sore throat. She shouldn't have talked so much. "(Y/N), are you okay?" Asked Daisy, holding her sisters hand. (Y/N) nodded, although she couldn't stop herself from wincing at the way her voice sounded in the last word she tried to speak. "Sore throat is all." She said quietly, her voice reverting back to being scratchy and quiet. The girls both gave her worried looks. There were only so many times that they would believe her when she said, 'I'm okay.', and she knew that. That was okay now though, they were finally going to be free. She stood up, taking the girl's hands once more, and walked to the front door-

Only to stop. She had forgotten something. Something important. "Amico." She realized. The girls looked up at her questioningly. She bit her lip. Was it really worth it? Suddenly, she recalled a letter telling her that Charlotte's bakery wasn't very far. That would have to do. She got down on her knee, addressing both girls directly. "Okay Ellie, I'm leaving you in charge." She said. A fearful look overtook their faces almost instantly. "Your leaving!?" Ellie yelled, tears beginning to gather in her blue eyes. "No, no! Nothing like that, okay? Listen, I forgot something back in the elevator, and I'm gonna go back for it. You need to find the bakery, its not far and it belongs to a girl named Charlotte. She's my friend. She won't be there, but I need you to find the bakery and wait for me there, okay?" (Y/N) said quickly. She didn't know how much time it would take for Doctor Money to get the power back, and she didn't want to find out. Ellie quickly dried her tears and put on a determined face. She saluted as best she could. "I got it!" She said. (Y/N) smiled at the innocent, but meaningful gesture. She saluted right back. "Go on you guys, I promise I'll meet you there soon." She said. Daisy held out her pinky finger. (Y/N) gave it a strange look. Ellie smiled. "She wants you to pinky promise." She explained. (Y/N) laughed, and did as the five year old wanted. Once the girls had walked through the double doors, (Y/N) walked quickly back to her former cell to get her bug friend. 

Once she got there though, there was a letter in the middle of the floor. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, before glaring at the 'FROM THE DESK OF DOCTOR MONEY' stamp. Then she spotted an almost invisible black dot on the floor, and scooped up Amico into her pocket with all the letters she could carry. She briefly hoped that he would be okay in her pocket. She turned to leave, when the letter caught her eye once again. She didn't know why, but she felt the strong urge to read it. Maybe it was because for the longest time, it was the only thing she could do. She couldn't remember the last time she had received a letter, only to not read it. Maybe it was because she had opened so many letters, that her hands ached for the feel of opening the envelope. The urge was strong, and she was already free. Deciding, (Y/N) bent down to pick it up, but only opened it once she was right next to the exit double doors. Once she did open it, she was glad that she had. 

WHAT ABOUT YOUR HAPPY BUDDY?   

 

Her first reaction was to raise an eyebrow. What about him? He had died. His daughters were now in her care until further notice. What was there to explain? Then it hit her. Was it possible that....Mr. Smiley was okay? That he was alright somewhere in this hell of a building? If that was so, then....she could save him! Then, she could give Ellie and Daisy their father back, and they would be okay. Slowly, her hand left the door, and she became aware of another letter slot opening at her feet. Another letter slid out. 

 

GO BACK TO YOUR CELL,  
AND YOUR HAPPY BUDDY WILL BE   
FINE. HE WILL REUNITE WITH HIS DAUGHTERS  
AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE.

 

Her brow furrowed at the words. Of course he was lying. If anything, he would make Mr. Smiley start writing her letters again. Then she got an idea. "Okay, I'll do it!" She yelled out, hoping Doctor Money could somehow hear her. "But, I'll need someone to bar the door....I just can't take the temptation." She said. Another letter came. 

FINE

 

(Y/N) tried to hide her smile at the single word printed on the white stationary. With false sadness, she walked back to her cell. 

 

Stanley was having a nice day today. Well, as nice as working here of all places could be anyway. He was a handyman for this building, so to speak. His first order was to fix the generator, but then he received a letter, telling him of his new job. Bar the elevator door, and don't talk to the woman inside. Strange, but he didn't question it. Questioning things here was the number one way to get yourself fired, or worse. As he walked toward the door with the necessary tools however, Stanley noticed that there was no one inside. He was going to wonder about this, but then he felt a pain in his head, and then he was out cold. 

 

(Y/N) smiled victoriously. She had broken another table leg and hidden right next to the door on the inside. It wasn't hard to get what she wanted, and she was beginning to consider table legs as her weapon of choice. She reached into the mans pockets and fished out his keys. She spotted the name tag pinned to his chest. 'Stanley'. Hm. Nice name. Kind of boring, if she was being honest. None the less, (Y/N) walked to the first door she saw and tried out a key. It took a few tries, but after a minuet or two, she had a way further into the building. She looked back before entering. She spotted something black at Stanley's side. She reached for it, and it revealed itself to be a black hand gun, the red lights only adding to the dangerous feeling surrounding it. (Y/N) thought for a moment of turning back, but she couldn't. Not when she had a chance. If Salvador and Charlotte got worried, they would eventually search the bakery right? If that was true, then Ellie and Daisy would be okay in the end. Taking one lest deep breath, (Y/N) dropped the broken table leg and walked inside the door. 

(Later...)

It took a very long time. About an hour to find and knock out another handyman, who appeared to be on his way to painting something, if the red paint bucket and brush were anything to go by. After that, (Y/N) had taken it upon herself to paint a red line behind her where ever she went. She knew that if someone were to find and follow the line, it would lead them to her, but it was the only thing she could to to assure that she could maker her way back through the maze of halls and staircases and broken lights. It took a while longer to run out of paint, at just the right time. (Y/N) looked up from the now empty bucket of red paint, and towards a sign hanging on the wall. 'DOCTOR MONEYS HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM' it read. This building was huge. (Y/N) had found that out by the hours of walking around she had done. She had gotten lost too many times to count, and every office looked the same. None the less, a feeling of relief washed over her as soon as she read the sign. 

Hesitantly, she walked through the white double doors, and entered the waiting room. It was a fairly small room, although it felt huge compared to (Y/N)'s old cell. There were dark blue chairs on either walls, although some were dusty and pushed over, as if a great struggle had happened here. It was dark, the only light being the bright white lights coming from the double doors on the other side of the room. Either Doctor Money's hospital had better emergency lights than the rest of the building, or the power had returned. (Y/N) desperately hoped for the former. (Y/N) walked over hesitantly, the gun in her left hand for safety. She picked up a clip board off of the floor. There were many names. Many, many, poor souls who gave up organs to this horrible place. The last of those names however, was familiar to her. 'Mr. Smiley' it read. Suddenly, the sound of echoing foot steps could be heard through the door. 

She backed up on instinct, though she kept the clip board and gun in her hands tightly. One of the doors swung open. A man in a long white coat walked through. He had messy black hair and dull gray eyes that seemed to be filled with fear. It was subtle, but it was definitely there. "Where was that clipboard..." he muttered to himself, fumbling around looking for it in the dark. Without a hint of hesitation, and although her mind was screaming at her to stay hidden, she stepped into the white light. The man froze as she entered his vision. He jumped. She must have looked scary. Her hair was a mess, there were bags under her eyes which held a scowl, and there was blood on her newly ripped brown sweater. 

"Where is he?"   
    
She said simply, but forcibly. He flinched at the demanding tone and scratchiness of her voice. That must hurt, he decided. "W-Wh-"  
"Mr. Smiley."

She said, holding up the clipboard. The mans eyes widened. "W-Well, I-I'm not really a-aloud to let anyone see patients once t-they sign the n-necessary paperwork- p-plus Doctor Money doesn't r-really allow p-people in here-"

(Y/N) interrupted him with a harsh glare and the revelation that she had a gun. She held her left arm straight, the gun pointing straight at the doctor. At the name 'Doctor Money', (Y/N) had instantly lost all the patience she had left. 

"Is he alive?" 

She demanded. The man before her shakily nodded, shaking in his shoes at her silent threat. "H-His o-operation was delayed..." He answered. (Y/N) felt joy blossom in her chest at that news, but she hid it as best she could. 

"Good. Patch him up, we're leaving." 

"But-"

"Now."

 

(Y/N) was surprised at the commanding tone of her own voice. It was still scratchy and painful, but manageable. She followed the shaking doctor, only to see an empty operating room. It was bright, but it was messy and torn up just like the waiting room. "What happened here...?" She said quietly. "O-Operations. Y-Your not the only person to come t-to get someone back y-ya' know." the doctor replied. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow. "Then why am I the only one getting what I want?" She asked warily. "B-Because I-Im the only one left...a-and I-I don't know if the others c-came with guns." He answered. She 'hm'ed in response, and waited on one side of the room for him to do his work. The gun never left her hand, and her walls were never lowered. She had to keep herself from wondering if this person was real, or if she was just sitting in this random room for no reason. She really was alone for too long, wasn't she? Well, there was no time to think about that now. Now, she could only sit down on a shelf and wonder how the girls were doing.

(A few hours later...)

(Y/N) was beginning to feel drowsy, and the still bleeding scratches on her arms weren't helping. At least, she thought they were still bleeding. To be perfectly honest, she could no longer tell. They still hurt, but if fresh blood was pouring down her arms, then she couldn't differentiate the new blood from the hours old blood. The gun still hadn't left her hand, and she wasn't planning on letting go of it anytime soon. Although, if she was being honest with herself, (Y/N) knew that she would do anything in her power not to use it. She desperately hoped it wouldn't come to that. After a few moments however, the man entered from behind the curtain. (Y/N) hopped off of the shelf. She stumbled unexpectedly, almost falling and dropping her weapon but recovering quickly. She forced herself to straighten, and walked over to the doctor. "Well?" She asked. "H-He's fine now. A-All patched up. Y-Your not gonna hurt me now, r-right?" He asked shakily. But (Y/N) didn't hear. 

She immediately raced past him and behind the curtain. Her eyes widened as she saw a slightly familiar face. He looked just like his daughters. He was waking up, it seemed. She wasted no time in hugging him. He stiffened, clearly surprised. "Thank God your alright." She said quietly. She hugged him for a moment, before pulling back with a smile, happy tears running down her face. The man in the hospital bed looked at her with a confused expression. "Who are you? Why....w-why did you....save me?" He said, surprise and sadness covering his words. "You don't know me, but I know you. We can go through introductions later, for now you have to get ready to leave." She said quickly. He gave her a strange look, which she returned with a frown. A hopeful look overtook her face. So hopeful, she could put a child to shame. So hopeful it reminded him of....his daughters. "Just.....trust me." She said quietly, her voice scratchy. 

After that, (Y/N) threatened the doctor into telling her where his clothes were, and he was given time to change back into them before walking back to her curiously. (Y/N) was more than happy to see him up on his feet. He was tall -a head taller than her- and lanky, with short curly blonde hair and brown eyes. He had bags under his eyes that rivaled her own, and his clothes were stained with blood. (Y/N) smiled, before pointing her weapon at the doctor once again. He flinched. "Don't tell anyone about this, not until we're gone for good." He whimpered. "Got it!?" She snapped. The doctor jumped and nodded. She turned to her friend, grabbing his wrist in her free hand. She quickly lead him out of the room and began following the red line from there. She ran quickly, her friend stumbling to keep up behind her. "W-Where are we going? Why are we running?" He managed. (Y/N) stopped, turning to him with a distressed look on her face. "I want to get out of here before the power comes back on. Don't you want to leave Mr. Smiley?" She asked. His eyes widened. She knew his name? The random girl that had stopped his death, knew his name? (Y/N) went to grab his wrist again, but he pulled away before she got the chance. "Stop. I'm not going any further until you tell me whats going on." He said. 

(Y/N) bit her lip. There wasn't much time. It had been hours since Ellie and Daisy left. Salvador and Charlotte had to be worried by now, and she was sure that the power would be back on soon. "Mr. Smiley, there really isn't time for-" He stopped her with a glare. "Talk." (Y/N) sighed, looking at the ground. She felt her hand tighten around the gun she was holding, the other hand gripping onto nothing but air. She started to shake as her less-than-normal mental state began to show. She began shaking. "Don't you dare." She said. The mans glare turned into a confused frown. "Don't you dare tell me to explain. I want to know. I want to know why you thought killing yourself for a game was a good idea!" She said, working up to a scratchy and painful yell. His eyes widened as he realized just who this girl was. The letters. The prisoner. The price for keeping his daughters safe. He felt a pang in his heart when he thought about them, their smiling faces still clear in his mind. "I told you, my daughters are de-"

"NO THEIR NOT!" 

(Y/N) screeched. She looked up, her face now streaked with freshly falling tears and her hands clenched into fists. Her chaw tightened. "Ellie and Daisy are fine! Im fine! We escaped- together!" She explained through an upset yell. (Y/N)'s breathing turned heavy, as her fists unclenched. Her shoulders slumped as her gaze turned to the floor once again. "I....I came back to get something and-" She interrupted herself with a sniff. "-and I found a letter that said you might be alive." She said softly. She didn't look up to see his reaction. She was so tired. She was in so much pain. She didn't know if she could go on anymore. Not if he didn't believe in her. Not if he stayed. How could she face them? How could she face those blonde little girls knowing that she failed to protect the person they loved most? How could she-

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her in a hug. She looked up to see her happy buddy, with hopeful tears in his eyes. "You.....saved them?" He said quietly. (Y/N) returned the hug of comfort and disbelief. "O-Of course I did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left any of you here while I got to go." She said. They pulled away. "But, how did you even know about them?" He asked. (Y/N) swallowed, whipping away her tears with the back of her left hand. "There will be time for explanation's later, we have to go, now." She said. She turned to start running again, before a pale hand held her arm. "One more question!" He said. She turned to him. "Whats your name?" He said. She smiled. She smiled a smile that was filled with so many things. Pain, sadness, insanity, loneliness, but also things like hope, and admiration, and the want- no, the need to be out of this place for good. 

"(Y/N)." 

And with that, they were off once again.  

(about three hours later...)

By the time the sun began its daily rise, Mr. Smiley was helping (Y/N) through the door of 'Charlotte's bakery'. Halfway through the last double doors, she had collapsed onto the floor. Too tired and hurt to get up on her own. It was extremely difficult to help her, considering that he was a head taller than she was and she could do little to help, but they made it work. He helped her through the door, her right arm slung painfully over his shoulder. "Where are we going after this?" He asked. A bell sounded cheerily when they entered, as if all the damage around them had never been there in the first place. "My old house, its at the edge of town, if I remember." (Y/N) replied painfully. Mr. Smiley set (Y/N) down gently against the counter, on the floor, as he went to look for medical supplies. As he was looking, (Y/N) was trying her best not to nod off. She was so tired. It was almost the only thing she could think about. She was now too tired to feel the stinging of her arms, and although she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that this was a bad sign, it didn't register in the front of her mind.

"Daddy!"

The excited yell of two little girls in unison reached her ears. It was muffled and fuzzy, as if whoever was causing the sound was behind a brick wall. After a few seconds, -was it a few seconds? She could no longer tell- two excited little girls and a happy father ran to the front of the store. Not one person didn't have joyful tears streaming down their faces, which brought a drowsy smile to her face. Ellie and Daisy hugged her, making her wince in pain as her arms were hugged tightly. Mr. Smiley said something to warn them of her injuries, but she didn't hear it. She couldn't hear anything anymore. Before she knew it, she was nodding off again, although this time, she couldn't stop herself. The last thing she heard was her name being called by three people at once. All with panic in their voices. Then, there was darkness. 

 

_____________  
    

 

(Y/N) woke up in a comfortable bed for once, and for a moment she didn't know at all what was going on. She looked around. Where were the cold stone walls that she had come to expect? Where were the posters, and confetti all over the floor. She thought for a moment, before she bolted up in the bed, realizing that there was a familiar comforter on her legs. She quickly examined herself. Her brown ripped sweater sleeves were pushed up to reveal bandages over her arms, covering her cuts successfully. She felt her hair. It was no longer dirty and messy. It was clean and put into a damp braid cascading down her back. She looked to the side to find a familiar letter with an even more familiar seal, sitting on a bedside table in front of her pile of old letters, her portable gaming device, and a small clear box with Amico inside. She picked up the letter, and slowly read it. 

 

I hope you don't mind but,   
I washed your hair, shoulders, and hands  
while you were asleep. Salvador bandaged your   
arms, and Ellie and Daisy insisted  
on braiding your hair. There are fresh   
clothes for you in the chair.   
I hope you don't mind.

-Charlotte 

 

She didn't mind. In fact, (Y/N) didn't mind at all. She looked around to see a chair to her left, with folded up clothes on it. She got up, shakily at first but eventually balancing herself. She walked slowly over to the chair to see another piece of paper, this one more of a note. It read;

 

Salvador said you liked loose   
fitting sweaters, so I dug   
this out of my mothers old   
trunk before we left.  

-Charlotte

 

(Y/N) smiled. She quickly got dressed in the clothes set out for her and left the room. She was now wearing a dark blue knitted sweater, with brown pants and a white tank top underneath, black ankle boots on her feet. She felt amazing. She was still sore, and wobbly on her legs, but she was happy. Slowly, she made her way around the house. Some things she found familiar, some things she did't. After a while, she heard something. Talking, she realized, is what she was hearing. Muffled, as if in another room. She ran toward the sound, desperate to make sure she wasn't alone here. She didn't want to be alone. Not anymore. Not ever again. She stopped in her tracks once she reached the room. There was Mr. Smiley, along with a man she recognized and a woman she didn't, all sitting on chairs. Ellie and Daisy were sitting off to the side playing with old rag dolls. 

"(Y/N)?"

She looked up, to find someone with a head of fluffy brown hair and emerald green eyes staring at her with a shocked expression. she returned his expression with one of her own as her (e/c) eyes sparkled with joy. 

"...Salvador?"

She said. Almost instantly, they ran to each other. (Y/N) was enveloped in a bear hug before she even knew what was happening. There were happy tears streaming down her face before she registered other people hugging her as well. "I never thought I'd see you again!" She said through her tears. Her voice was still scratchy, although the pain had dropped significantly. It appeared that her voice may be permanently damaged, but she didn't care. She was too happy. Her friend kissed her head happily, to joyful to do anything else. They pulled away, and (Y/N) was met with a tall woman, almost as tall as Salvador, but not quite. She was thick with wavy dirty blonde hair and ruby red eyes. She wore a pink and red dress and she seemed happy for her. "Im Charlotte." She introduced, in a ladylike fashion. "Charlotte!" Before she could react, (Y/N) flung her arms around the baker, not caring if she didn't return it until a short moment passed. "Im so glad your okay!" (Y/N) said. She pulled away and turned around, quick as a flash, and hugged the person behind her, Mr. Smiley. "Im glad your all okay!" She said. They laughed joyfully. "(Y/N)!" Came the unison call of Ellie and Daisy. She pulled away from their father, only to be tackled to the ground by the little girls. She laughed. Everything was finally okay. She was free. They were free. Everything was fine. For real this time.  

 

And oh how right she was. 

 

 

   
(A/N) Well! Thats it! Then end of this story! Im actually thinking of doing a little one-shot type thing as an epilogue. What do you think?? Anyway, tell me what you thought of the ending. I'll see you guys in my next story!  


	9. Of nightmares and Memory

And oh how right she was. 

 

(Y/N) flung up in her uncomfortable bed. Her heart was beating quickly and tears of joy were still present on her face. She still felt the hope and happiness in her heart. That feeling faded away however, when she realized where she was. Her heartbeat began to quicken out of fear. She looked down at herself with frantic movements. She was wearing her brown sweater, dirty with icing on the hem. Her (e/c) eyes widened as tears of fear and sadness began to fall down her cheeks. She looked around. Four cold, stone walls that seemed closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. A table and a half eaten cake. Then she heard it. Tick tock. It was the only sound she could hear, and it terrified her to no end. She screamed, but not a single sound came from her mouth. Her eyes, if possible, widened further. The fear was obvious and present in her eyes. She frantically jumped from the bed, pounding on the walls, begging and screaming for someone to come save her from this terrible prison. 

But no one came. 

Not a sound came from her. 

She couldn't hear anything but the ticking of the clock on the wall. 

Tick tock, tick tock. 

She screamed again. She could feel her voice scratch. It hurt, and her tears of fear were now joined by tears of pain. But still, no sound came. Then suddenly, everything seemed to stop. The clock froze. She turned to it. Its hands weren't moving. It was broken. Now she was completely alone, with no sound to distract from the suffocating silence that surrounded her. Her heart beat quickened. Her heart was beating so hard, so fast, she was sure that it would burst out of her chest any minuet. Then, a letter slid through the slot on the door. (Y/N) pressed her back against the farthest wall from the door. It was from none other,

than Doctor Money.

_______________

 

(Y/N) flung up in her bed screeching with all that she had.  There were tears streaming down her face and sweat dripping from her chin. The sleeves of her old nightgown suddenly felt tighter then they should be, and the large blanket much heavier. She pulled up the sleeves to reveal her bandaged arms, to no avail of riding her of the tightness. She took several deep breaths, but her eyes were still frantic. She looked around. A large wooden room. A bedside table with all of her current belongings. A chair to the left of that. A dresser on the opposite side of the room. (Y/N) swallowed harshly. She blinked once. Twice. Several times, although she still couldn't shake the feeling that this was the dream, and that cell was real. Her breath grew shaky again just as someone entered the room with a candle. She tried to look up to see who it was, but her eyes were already glazed over with tears. 

Before she knew it, she was being hugged. The candle was set on her bedside table. She hugged back instantly, all too eager to make sure this person was real. To be absolutely certain that she was awake. To make sure that she was really okay. "Its okay, it was just a dream, friend." He said. (Y/N)'s hold on her friend tightened. "I-I don't want t-to go back there...." She whispered in a sob. It was his turn to tighten his hold. "And you won't have to. Never again. I promise." He said. He pulled away to look at her. Her braid was undone, but her hair was clean. She was wearing a white nightgown with long sleeves. Her face and eyes were red with tears and she was still breathing unevenly. His hair was messy, and his green eyes shone with concern for his friend. "Y-You promise?" She said. Salvador smiled. "I promise." He repeated softly.

They hugged in silence for a moment. (Y/N)'s uneven breathing was now slow and calm. "Hey, you remember when we were kids? When we didn't have to worry about such things, like a virus or finding friends?" He said quietly. (Y/N) pulled away, pushing her blanket over and crossing her legs. She sniffed, whipping away the last of her tears. She shook her head. "I don't remember much." She said, her voice scratchy, as she had come to expect. He laughed quietly, sitting cross legged as well. "We were just twelve and thirteen if I remember correctly...."

(A long time ago...)

(Y/N) sat quietly in her (f/c) sundress, under an apple tree in the summer time. She was reading a thick bound book, with her hair tied up in a loose bun behind her. Her shoes had been left at the house, despite her mother warning her against it. 'You could step on something sharp!' she would say. (Y/N) would always pass along her worries as if they were nothing but suggestions though. Nothing had happened after all, and (Y/N) suspected it to stay that way. 

"Hey kid." 

She looked up from her book, to see her friend Salvador. She smiled. "When did you start calling me 'kid'?" She asked. Salvador laughed. "Just now I suppose." He said, sitting down next to her. "Well now we've both got nicknames for each other, Sally." She said, a teasing smirk playing at her lips. Her friends face contorted into one of deadpan annoyance. She laughed. "Stop calling me that!" He insisted, although she could hardly hear him over her own laughter. When she stopped laughing, she saw the fading red color leaving his face. She smiled teasingly again. "Ooooh, do I see a blush on your face, Sally-boy?" She asked in a teasing manner, poking his cheek. His face went red. "N-No!" He said loudly. She laughed. "I'm just messing with you Salvador." She said, her laughs still dying down in her throat. He crossed his arms childishly. "Hm. I'll forgive you this time....but only because it's your birthday." He said. (Y/N)'s eyes widened momentarily. "You remembered my birthday?" She said. Her friend gave her a strange look. "No I was joking- Of course I remembered!" He said. She smiled. She really shouldn't have been this surprised. They had been best friends for a long time after all.

Then, he retrieved his satchel from the ground next to him. He always wore it, although (Y/N) didn't really know why. It's not like he was going anywhere anytime soon. He pulled from it however, a light blue box with a cheery yellow ribbon. "Happy 13th (Y/N)." He said smiling. (Y/N) smiled. 13. It felt good, she wasn't going to lie. Especially since Salvador wouldn't be a year older than her again until a few weeks had passed. She made a mental note to tease him about it later, as she did with most things. Nonetheless, she took the box, unwrapped the cheerful yellow ribbon, and pulled out its contents. It was a big, brown striped sweater. She smiled excitedly. "Thank you!" She practically squealed as she tackled her friend into a hug. She really did adore sweaters. "I know its big but, you'll grow into it, friend." He said, hugging her back. She pulled away. "Hey," She said. "What?" He replied, smiling. "Friend. Thats it. Thats my nickname." She decided. Salvador laughed. "What? Friend? Really? Thats basically the same thing as calling you, 'girl' or, 'person'." He said. (Y/N) crossed her arms, but the smile never left her face. "Well I like it." She said. They laughed. 

(End of Flashback...)

(Y/N) and Salvador laughed at the tale. The best part? It all sounded vaguely familiar. They settled into silence once again, this time a comfortable one filled with smiles and happy looks. By now whatever tears that had remained on (Y/N)'s face were gone, and her (e/c) eyes shinned with joy. Her fears, her worries, her nightmares, they all felt so far away suddenly. Like all that mattered, all that ever mattered, was here and now. Then suddenly, she stifled a laugh. "What?" Salvador asked curiously. "Sally." She laughed. Salvador's face scrunched up in annoyance, but for once, he was glad to be annoyed by his long time best friend. Soon enough, they were both laughing, struggling to keep quiet as they were reminded of the time. Their friends were sure to be sleeping right now. "You hungry?" Salvador asked. (Y/N) opened her mouth to answer, when her stomach grumbled, apparently taking it upon itself to answer for her. Salvador laughed. "Me and Charlotte grabbed some sweets before leaving the bakery, want some cake?" He asked, smiling. (Y/N) smiled. "Sure Sal." She said. 

By the time the sun rose the next morning, (Y/N) and Salvador were found sleeping with their heads on the kitchen table, (Y/N) still holding a fork covered in cake in her hand as she slept next to her friend. Charlotte and Ellie were the first ones to find them, and Charlotte struggled not to laugh whilst Ellie was trying to figure out why they were sleeping on the table, and why the kitchen smelled of icing. Charlotte just 'shh'ed her however, leading her back to her room with the promise of breakfast at a later time. "Lets let them sleep a little longer, hm?" She had said, giggling all the way through.  

 

 

 

 

(A/N) I present to you, another one-shot chapter because the author can't let go! (I love these characters.) I actually may do another one if I get the chance.....I may love writing this too much XD


	10. Archery

(Y/N) took a deep breath as she listened to the words of her friends. At the moment they were in her old living room, which she could only slightly remember, although it was more the feeling of familiarity. Needless to say though, listening to their arguing wasn't helping her hopes of remembering anything. It was obvious as  to why they were so frustrated though. They all wanted different things, with perhaps the exception of Charlotte and (Y/N). Salvador wanted to stay with (Y/N), Mr. Smiley wanted to go somewhere far away this place, as it was too close to Doctor Money to chance the safety of his daughters. As for Charlotte and (Y/N), they just didn't want to be alone. (Y/N) played with the sleeves of her dark blue sweater. Her wounds still weren't completely healed, and she doubted that they would be anytime soon. She was lucky there hadn't been worse damage. She didn't want to hear her friends argue like this. She wanted everyone to be happy, but she knew that that wasn't how it worked. Not everyone was going to be happy all the time. It could be worse, she reminded herself. Still, she wanted to leave, to get away from the bickering voices of her friends for a moment or two, but she couldn't. For one simple reason. She didn't want to leave alone. Yes, she wanted to explore the familiar forest surrounding her old home, but she wouldn't dare do it alone. 

Suddenly, she caught the peering eyes of two little girls listening from around the corner. (Y/N) gave a small smile before stealing a glance at her arguing friends. Oh great. Now Charlotte was standing and bickering as well. Sighing silently, (Y/N) got up from her chair and walked over to the little girls. They were surprised to say the least, when she caught them in their little listening act. "Eavesdropping is wrong you know." Said (Y/N), her scratchy voice a strange comfort for the girls at this point. Daisy hid behind her sister while Ellie looked down and played with her fingers. "We're awful sorry....can you forgive us?" She asked. (Y/N) smiled. "On one condition." She said. Ellie and Daisy looked up at her curiously, her braid falling over her shoulder. "What?" She asked curiously. "Let me teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow." She said. Ellie and Daisy were both slack-jawed at the idea of learning how to use a bow and arrow. Then, Ellie started jumping up and down, meaning she was about to squeal from excitement. Luckily, (Y/N) quieted her before she could. "Shh!" She warned. Ellie and Daisy both nodded and giggled as (Y/N) lead them back to her room. There she searched the old closet, eventually finding what she needed. An old bow, and an old -but full- quiver. She smiled. Now, to the forest. 

(Some time later...)

It had taken a few shots for (Y/N) to get used to shooting again. Truth be told, she couldn't even remember knowing how in the first place, although she had to admit to having a feel for it. After gathering her bearings, she turned to the girls, who were already bored with watching her. (Y/N) smiled at their obvious boredom. She silently decided that it would be best for Daisy to try first, since she was the youngest. (Y/N) beckoned her over, once again making both girls excited. She ran up to the former prisoner, excitedly taking the over-sized bow in her hands. (Y/N) laughed as she struggled to hold her balance while still holding it up. "Here, let me help ya' there." She said, smiling. She bent down to her knees right next to her, warning Ellie to stand back for safety. (Y/N) held the bow with her hand while the other helped Daisy pull the string back as she retrieved an arrow. "Okay, lets hit that tree right there, see?" She said quietly. Daisy nodded subtly. There was a moment of stillness as Daisy gathered her little five-year-old nerves, and (Y/N) aimed perfectly. 

"Okay.....and....shoot!" 

The arrow flew out of the bow, landing with surprising accuracy in its targeted tree. (Y/N) smiled at Daisy, who was looking back at her in complete awe. Ellie was looking at Daisy in the same way. "Woah...that was awesome!" She said. (Y/N) laughed. Suddenly, and abruptly, Daisy hugged (Y/N), making her stumble a bit in her crouched position. "Woah! Hey, i-its no big deal...every kid should learn how to shoot a bow." She said, hugging the girl none the less. "My turn!" Yelled Ellie excitedly. Daisy turned back, giving her older sister a smile before jumping a safe distance away and giving Ellie free range over the weapon. (Y/N) chuckled at her excitement. "Okay, how about....that tree? Over there, you see it?" She asked quietly, just like she had done for Daisy. Ellie nodded, barely keeping her excitement down, making (Y/N) smile. Once again, there was a moment of silence in which Ellie prepared for the shot, and (Y/N) aimed the bow. A moment of stillness passed before (Y/N) let the string go at the same time as Ellie, giving a quiet hint as to when that was. 

Ellie squealed. Loudly. 

"I DID IT I DID IT!!!!" 

(Y/N) cringed at her volume before she was tackled into a hug. She laughed. (Y/N) remembered when she had shot a bow for the first time. Her father had taught her, despite her mother insisting that she wasn't going to use the skill later in life. Wait. (Y/N)'s eyes widened as her grip on Ellie tightened subtly. She remembered something! Happy tears began to prick at her eyes as the memory played in her head. 

(Short Flashback...)

"Come on (Y/N)! Before your mother gets home from the market!" (Y/N)'s father yelled excitedly, retrieving his own bow and running out to the forest. (Y/N) laughed, her ten-year-old legs running as fast as possible while excited laughs poured from her mouth joyfully.          

(End of Short Flashback...)

The memory made (Y/N) laugh. She got up once Ellie's death grip was loosened, and she noticed for the first time that her friends were making their way over to them in the distance. She waved, glad to see that the arguing had stopped, and from the look of it no one was upset. Well, save for the confused glances as they saw the bow in her hand and the hug she had been receiving from Ellie. 

(Earlier...)

"I just think we should leav-" 

The arguing was interrupted by a scream from none other than Ellie. The three adults exchanged glances. "What was that?" Asked Charlotte quickly. Salvador stole a glance around the room. "Wheres (Y/N)?" He asked. They were all instantly at the back door, racing to where the scream had come from, only to see Ellie tackle (Y/N) in a hug, and (Y/N) struggle not to damage the....was that a bow? In her left hand. It took a moment for (Y/N) to notice them. She waved, smiling, which made all of them smile in turn. "Okay....maybe we should all stick together. At least for now." Said Mr. Smiley, seeing the happiest look on the girls faces that he had seen in a long time. 

(Later...)

(Y/N) was so happy. Not only had she remembered something, but she also taught Ellie and Daisy how to shoot a bow, fixed their lack of food problem with her long forgotten skills, and started on it by shooting a bird that she was now cooking over a campfire with her friends. No, maybe friends wasn't the right word exactly. Family. Yes, that sounded much better. She smiled as she listened to her family talk and laugh, Ellie recalling how well she shot the arrow with little help, and (Y/N) nodding when she was looked to for truth. She didn't talk much, but that was okay. She no longer had to. That was the beauty of it all. Even if her friends were to stop talking, the sounds of crickets and wind would fill the night. She no longer had to make her own noise to assure herself that she wasn't alone. 

And who knew, maybe they would all leave this place one day. Maybe they would find a place that the virus hadn't touched, and live there together until the end of time. Maybe her nightmares would eventually melt away with time. Maybe....they would all live happily ever after. (Y/N) smiled at the thought as she ate her leftover cake and stared lovingly at the stars, as if they themselves were old friends of hers. Salvador was staring at them too, smiling at how his old friend still loved them as much as he did. All in all, everything was happy. No, not everyone could be happy all the time, but sometimes, everyone could. And those were the moments that people like (Y/N) lived for. The happy moments in between all the bad ones. 

 

 

(A/N) Hi okay, so I'm kinda stressed so I thought I would write this to calm myself. Hope you liked it though. :)


End file.
